Red In The Wilderness
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: The Russian Federation and The People's Republic Of China plan political strength consisting of twelve diffrent countries, to wipe out The United States and there allies from the face of this Earth raising a new World order. But A group of Teenaged Insurgents fight against them untill help arrives. Outtakes and Extras Updated! :D Rated M for Lemons,Violence and Language
1. Chapter 1:The Beautiful Game

**Hey everybody, tonight I am starting the story I have been stalling on for a while now. I hope you guys enjoy it! I have been working on it for some time during Humphrey's Parents. This story is inspired from Red Dawn, the movie about the Russian Federation and North Korean Armies invading North America trying to dominate The United States and There Allies. But in my version I have my own characters (Besides Alpha and Omega characters) and a little bit of my own plot, but credit goes to the people who made it for inspiring me to write this. But other than that, lets start, Red In The Wilderness.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(BTW This story is fictional)**

**Black Screen:In the year 2011, The United States was in a crisis as well as there allies in Europe...**

**-European Economic Crisis strikes leaving billions of Europeans out of money, leaving them homeless...**

**-Russia and China become allies once more after the Sino-Soviet Split.**

**-A group in the Middle East consisting of the following countries. Afghanistan,Libya,Iraq,Iran,Pakistan,Oman and Yemen. Known as the "Countries Of God", the groups formation was started by The Iranian President.**

**-North Korea and South Korea Unify **

**-"Тэ Стратегиц Милитари Аллианце" (In Russian to English meaning "The Strategic Military Alliance") consisting of the following countries. Russia,China,North Korea,Cuba,South Korea and The Group known as "The Countries Of God". The Groups formation was started by The Russian President.**

**-NATO dissolves due to The Russian break of the United Nations and pressure from the "Strategic Military Alliance".**

**-"The Strategic Military Alliance begin there move on invading Europe.**

**-European Union surrenders to the SMA (Strategic Military Alliance)**

**-"The Strategic Military Alliance", reach troop strength of 5 billion plus troops posted around Europe, The Middle East, Russia and Africa.**

**-SMA (Strategic Military Alliance) troops deploy in South America in the following countries. Argentina,Colombia,Uruguay,Brazil,Peru,Chile,Ecuad or,Paraguay,Bolivia and Venezuela.**

**-Finally, SMA (Strategic Military Alliance) troops invade Canada and The United States. **

**Bloodshed and Occupation begins... **

**Black Screen:Jasper, Canada 2011 **

**A Soccer field 6:00 PM**

UNKNOWN POV

"Pass!"Greg our goalkeeper shouts passing the ball to me

"I stop the ball with my foot and I start dribbling the ball towards the opponents goal net"

"One defender attacks me but I get the ball away from him using a famous counter"

"I am now in the goal box ready to shoot the ball in the net until I am slide tackled by an opponent and I fall to the ground on my arm"

"FOUL!"I shout

"The Ref blows the whistle giving the free kick but the goalkeeper objects it, but is yellow carded for arguing with the ref"

"I set up the ball for the free kick"

"COME ON RYAN!"My brother Liam shouts at me

**Liam is a Caucasian Canadian Citizen. Has long straight brown hair and has green, wearing a black zip up sweater with a white shirt, blue jeans and wearing black shoes**

**Julie is a Caucasian Canadian Citizen. Has long wavy black hair and has teal eyes, wearing a black Jasper University FC away shirt, blue skinny jeans and wearing Blue and white shoes**

"PUT IT IN THE NET!"My girlfriend Julie shouts at me

"I just wink and point at the corner of the net where I want to score"

"I look at the scoreboard and it is 0-1 at 93:50 minutes of extra time with only ten seconds left in the game."

"I take a deep breath and step back and I run towards the football and I kick it. But I miss hitting the post of the net"

"Our opponents from Toronto University cheer hugging each other as a sign of going the finals"

"I just fall to the ground on my knees thinking. How the hell did I just miss that shot? Im a natural at penalty kicks..."I say to myself

"The Ref blows his whistle for the last time giving victory to Toronto University FC"

"I take off my blue and red jersey"

"What the hell man?"My teammate Bobby asks

"You could have at least tied it..."My teammate Victor says

"I am approached by my friends, brother and Girlfriend"

"Hey..."My brother Liam says

"Hey..."I say putting my face down

"Dont put yourself down bro...I cant even do penalties right sometimes..." My friend Terry says

**Terry is a Caucasian Canadian Citizen, has short shaved hair, wearing a black leather jacket with a Grey shirt under, wearing dark blue jeans, and wearing white shoes.**

"Dude you dont understand, this was the finals and I just gave it to Toronto, I could have at least gave us more extra time."I say

"Besides... Canadians were never good at soccer anyways..."Liam says as a joke

"Yeah then who is?"I ask

"Brazilians,Argentinians,The Spanish,Mexicans, England"Everyone says at different turns

"I chuckle"

"Come on bro lets go home..."Liam says

**Black Screen:Jasper Park**

**6:12 PM**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Wow... Nice day today..."I say getting up from my nap

"Good morning Humphrey my love."Kate says getting up stretching

"Good morning Beautiful..."I say

"I kiss and nuzzle her"

"She giggles"

"So what are we doing today?" I ask

"Well I was hoping we could go to my parents later?"Kate says

"Sure."I say

"Ok..."She smiles kissing me

"I smile and kiss her back"

"Ok. Im going to go get some breakfast." Kate says

"Ok."I smile at her

"I fall back asleep"

RYANS POV

"Want a beer?"Liam asks

"No..."I say laying down on our couch in the living room

"Im pretty sure Mom would have been proud of you for trying at least."Liam says

"So would Dad."Liam says

"Yeah if they were still alive..."I say fustrated

"Hey I am just trying to help you!"Liam shouts at me

"That was the finals Liam! I had a chance to tie it but I blew it like a damn retard!" I shout

"A lot of people make mistakes Ryan."Liam says

"Im going to bed..."I say fustrated

"Whatever dude. You always have next year."Liam says

"I walk in my room turning the lights on and turning my TV on"

"When I turn it on, it is on the news"

"SMA Troops pouring into Russia, setting up bases in the Western region of Russia, What are they preparing for?"The News reporter says in a dramatic voice

"SMA Troops possibly posted in Alaska?"The News reporter on the next channel says before I change it again

"What the hell is up with this SMA?"I ask my self

"Before I could change it, all the power in the house went out. And all over the city"

"I just shout in fustration and fall asleep"

(End of Chapter 1)

**So how did you guys like it? :D I have a feeling this story is going to be great. But other than that I apologize for my lack of detail and such. But other than that R&R and **

**Thanks Ladies and Gents! :D**


	2. Chapter 2:Invasion

**Hey everyone and everyone who reads this story. Here is Chapter 2. I hope you guys like it! :D **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Jasper**

**8:00 AM**

RYANS POV

**Ryan is a Caucasian Canadian Citizen, has Long black straight hair, has brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, black shorts and long black socks.**

"I wake up and the house starts rumbling"

"I get up putting on my jacket and rushing to the front door to see whats going on"

"What the hell is going on?"I ask Liam

"He gets up looking at me confused"

"I open the door and walk to the front"

"I look up and see hundreds of Military planes dropping parachuting troops"

"Then two jet fighters fly over dropping bombs in back of our house"

"RYAN! We need to leave now!" Liam says holding our dads 44 Magnum

"Alright!"I say

"We need to go get everyone first!"I shout

"Where are they?"Liam asks

"Terry,Julie,Charles,Haley and Don are at Vanessa's game!"I say

"I start getting in Liam's truck"

"Turn on the radio!"I shout

"Im on it Ryan..."He says fustrated

"Nothing! The radios fried!"Liam shouts

"Take this and start shooting any damn troop you see besides ours!"Liam shouts handing me his 44

"We are then stopped by a roadblock"

"I then see a troop in a black uniform wearing a black and white bandanna with a beanie shouting in some language I cant point out"

"I then see five more troops approaching our car with high power assault rifles"

"Dont do anything stupid Ryan..Give me the gun..."Liam says to me

"I hand him the 44"

"OPEN YOUR DOOR!"The soldier shouts at us

"STEP OUT OF THE CAR!" another soldier shouts at us

LIAMS POV

"One of the Soldiers started patting me down and when the reached the 44, I grabbed the soldier and had him hostage"

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! OR THIS FUCKER GETS IT!"I shout at the soldiers

"NOW!"I shout

"The Soldiers lower there weapons and kick them our way"

"RYAN! Put those in the truck now!"I shout

RYANS POV

"I grab the six high power rifles" (3 AN-94 Rifles,2 AK-74M Rifles and one G3 Rifle)

"We get in the truck and drive off to Vanessa's game"

"About two minutes later I notice two ATV's with soldiers on them chasing us"

"They start firing on the truck"

"Take the wheel Ryan! Ill deal with these bastards..."Liam says getting fustrated

LIAMS POV

"I grab a AK-74M high powerd rifle and I start firing at the soldiers"

"I shoot the driver on one and the ATV crashes into a tree"

"Nice shot!"Ryan shouts laughing

"I laugh and I peak out the window and I unload on the second ATV"

"I kill both soldiers on it and I blow the ATV up"

"So I guess my time in The Canadian Army actually paid off!"I say

"No shit..."Ryan says smiling

**Black Screen:Jasper Park**

**Same time**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Are you sure your ready Kate?"I ask her

"Yes, im sure..."She says giggling

"Ok..."I smile

"Lie on your back..."Kate says

"I do what im told"

"She starts kissing me for a few seconds then she starts going lower onto my body"

"She then starts to stroke my wolfhood with her mouth"

"Right there Kate..."I say moaning

"Just then the den starts to rumble"

"Kate gets up and looks around and so do I"

"What was that?"I ask

"I dont know...Lets go see..."Kate says

"Ok..."I say

"I walk out and I see hundreds of human flying machines (AN-124 Troop transport planes)"

"A another human flying machine flies over shooting its guns (MIL MI-28 Russian Attack Chopper)"

"Humphrey!"Kate says afraid

"Come on! We need to get to safety!"I shout

"Kate and I start running until we are approached by Lilly"

"Kate! Humphrey!"Lilly shouts crying

"What happened Lilly?"I ask

"Somebody has Garth..."She says crying

"Come on!" Kate says

"We start running towards Garth and Lilly's Den"

"When we get there, we see two guard dogs jumping garth"

"Kate attacks one and kills the first dog and pins the second one"

"Who are you and why are you here!?"She shouts

"The Dog shouts in a foreign language none of us can point out (Chinese)"

"SPEAK ENGLISH!"Kate shouts

"I am a SMA Attack Dog..."He says

"SMA?"Kate says

"Strategic Military Alliance..."He says

"We are here to vanquish you and your pesky United States..."He says

"Why are you helping them? You could lead a better life than that!"Kate shouts

"I would rather die than help you..."He says struggling from Kate's pin

"That could be arranged..."Kate says slicing his throat

"Oh my gosh!"Lilly says starting to cry

"Get up..."Kate says to Garth who is on the floor

"Garth struggles getting up"

"We then hear voices outside"

"Get in the shadows!"Garth shouts whispering

"We hide and see two shadows as the figures of humans"

(End Of Chapter 2)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I have a lot of free time to get this story done real soon so I can start Humphrey's Reunion and Peril (Humphrey's Parents sequel), but other than that R&R and! **

**Thanks Ladies and Gents! :D**


	3. Chapter 3:Preparing

**Hello everyone and everyone who reads this story. Here is Chapter 3. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Jasper University**

**8:46 AM**

RYANS POV

"We pull up in the parking lot of my school"

"I then see SMA troops walking around the roof of the school"

"I would have figured they would be here first..."I say to Liam

"No shit..."He says

"Hey! Do you think you could work that Army shit on those two over there? So we can get there Uniforms and it would make it easier to get to everyone?"I say

"Nice planning..."He says

"Wait here..."Liam says

LIAMS POV

"I start walking towards the SMA troops"

"Gentlemen..."I say

"One guard with an all black uniform and black beanie with a Red star on it turns around"

"I punch him in the face knocking him out"

"The second guard shouts in some language I cant point out and pulls his knife out"

"He throws a stab at my stomach but I counter it by catching his fist and twisting it and kicking him in the face knocking him out"

"Nice!"Ryan says running up grabbing a uniform"

"I put on the black uniform and I put the gas mask on and I grab his QBZ-95 high-powerd rifle"

"Lets go..."I say to Ryan

"We start walking through the main entrance"

"I then see SMA troops lining up Cops and other types of law enforcement"

"I then hear radio chatter from incoming troops passing us"

"The SMA?" Ryan starts asking

"Strategic Military Alliance..."I say

"But I thought we were allies with some of these countries?" Ryan says

"We tried to regain our relationship with Russia, China thought joining the SMA would come back as old debts to the United States, North Korea never liked us from the start since we were sided with The United States, South Korea was convinced to be unified with North Korea, Cuba was invited by the Russians, And The Middle Eastern Countries were also invited by our trusty Russian pals."I say

"You know this how?" Ryan asks

"I was in the Army smartass and I watch the news a lot."I say

"So where is everyone?"I ask

"If my damn phone still worked, I probably would have been able to call them..."Ryan says fustrated

"I then see Terry walk by."

"Terry!" Ryan shouts running towards him

"How do you know my name?"Terry asks afraid

"Its me Ryan bro..."Ryan says to Terry taking off his beanie

"Holy shit Ryan! You scared me shitless! Why are you wearing a commie uniform?"Terry asks

"Ill explain later. Where is everyone?"Ryan says

"They should be on the soccer field still. I just came in to take a shit. But these damn guards are watching our every move."Terry says

"Alright, take this." Ryan hands him the old SMA troops sidearm (MP433 Russian Pistol)

"Thanks..."Terry says putting it in his pocket

"Alright were going to go the field." I say

"We head to the back exit leading to the soccer field in back of the school"

"I see a helicopter parked on the field (MI-8 HIP Russian Transport Chopper)"

"And troops walking all around the field"

"So how do you want to get them? We cant just walk in speaking English saying we need these prisoners." Ryan says

"Thats why im going to do this..."I says pulling the fire alarm sending all the SMA troops to the front of the school"

"Well shit. That was easy..."Ryan says

"We then start running towards the bleachers where all our friends are."

"Ryan!" Julie shouts running to Ryan hugging and kissing him

"Toke you long enough to get here..."Haley says

**Haley is Caucasian English/Canadian citizen with medium/long curly hair, has green eyes, is wearing a blue and red Jasper University FC Home T-shirt, skinny jeans and black and white shoes.**

"So who won?"Ryan asks

"Jasper..." Vanessa says

**Vanessa is a Caucasian Canadian Citizen with long black hair, has brown eyes, is wearing a blue and red home jersey with the number 13 and Vanessa on top of it, Blue shorts, Soccer socks and grey and black cleats.**

"We better hurry before the SMA notice us..." I say

"Right when I say that, Terry shows up running towards us"

"Lets go!"I shout telling everyone to get in the Military Jeep (GAZ-3937 Vodnik Russian Transport Jeep)"

"We drive off towards Jasper Park to set up a camp."

**Black Screen:Jasper Park**

**9:00 AM**

HUMPHREYS POV

"After waiting for the humans to leave, they finally leave after what seemed forever for them to stop talking"

"Lets go see how your parents are doing Kate."I say

"Ok..."She says heading towards there den

"We start walking towards the den"

"I then see smoke rising up from the city"

"Gunshots are heard everywhere"

"We start walking in Winston and Eve's Den"

"Dad!" Kate and Lilly say at the same time hugging Winston

"Im so glad you two are alright..."Eve says joining in

"What is going on Dad?"Kate asks

"I dont know. But it looks like the humans are having a war I wouldn't want to be stepping into right now though."Winston says

"What are we going to do?"Lilly asks

"Just go on with our normal lives. The humans dont bother us, we dont bother them."Winston says

"Well im going to sleep. Its been a long day..."I say

"Alright, get your sleep Humphrey..."Kate says smiling

"Alright..."I smile and nuzzle her

"I fall asleep"

**Black Screen:Jasper Park**

**3:00 PM**

RYANS POV

"So what now Liam?"I ask

"Well, we start training tomorrow."Liam says before I interrupt

"Training for what?"I ask

"You'll see and ill tell you. But for now-"He says before we hear a rustle in the bushes"

"We all stare and aim our guns at the bush"

(End of Chapter 3)

**Well, there is Chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. I sure do love writing things like this. Lol, but anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks Ladies and Gents! :D**


	4. Chapter 4:Weird Encounters and A Lesson

**Hey Everybody! Here is Chapter 4! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Jasper Park**

**3:23 PM **

RYANS POV

"There we go, isnt that a snug fit mutt?"I say to Humphrey putting on a collar I made from string and some small medal plates with his in marker on it

"Dont call me a mutt..."Humphrey says

"After reading the bible millions of times, it never said once about talking wolves..."Liam says very confused that we are talking to wolves

"Hey maybe God sent these four to help, who knows Liam."Ryan says

**Black Screen:Twenty three minutes earlier**

RYANS POV

"I point my rifle at the bush (AK-74M)"

"Wait don't shoot!" A voice comes from the bush

"They are people Ryan..."Liam says

"We are not people..." A Blonde and tan wolf comes out saying (Kate)

"HOLY SHIT!"Me and Liam shout dropping to the floor pointing our guns at them

"Ah!"The four wolves shout (Humphrey,Kate,Garth and Lilly)

"Whats going on?"Charles comes out of the forest with our friends.

**Charles is a Caucasian Canadian Citizen with short curly hair, gold eyes, wears glasses, has a grey shirt, baggy jeans and black running shoes.**

"SAY SOMETHING NOW MUTT!"Liam shouts at the wolves

"Uh Yeah we speak too..."A tan wolf says (Garth)

"AH!"Everyone shouts

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT NATURAL?! OR ARE WE ALL JUST HIGH?!"Terry shouts

"We were hoping to raid your camp...But it seems we cant since you would have killed us had we not said anything..."The Blonde wolf says

"You guys got names?"I ask

"Im Kate..."The Blonde Wolf says

"Im Garth..."The Tan wolf says

"Im Lilly..."The light grey wolf says

"Im Humphrey..."The Dark grey Wolf says

"Where the hell did you get human names from?Liam says getting up from the ground

"They aren't just human names..."Humphrey says

"Well I would never name my dog "Garth"."I say

"Or Humphrey..."Charles says

"Kate and Lilly start giggling"

"Or Kate..."Vanessa says

"Hey!"Kate shouts and Lilly falls on the floor laughing at the three wolves

"So you mutts planning on sticking around and helping us? Or are you going back to your pack or where ever the hell you four came from."

"We can, but here's the thing... These two can't fight."Kate says pointing towards Humphrey and Lilly

"But him and I can..."She says pointing towards Garth and herself

"And you cant just have them leave either because he is my mate, and she is my sister..."Kate says pointing towards Lilly and Humphrey

"You mean "mate as in?"Liam says before Kate could finish off the sentence

"Yeah, he is my husband..."Kate says

"Well holy shit. When it comes to animals I thought it is usually a one night stand, I didn't think there were actual marriages and relationships..."Terry says

"Thats how we thought about humans..."Lilly says

"Well. Alright we could always use guard dogs..."Liam says

**Black Screen:Present time **

**3:23 PM**

RYANS POV

"I guess your right...But that is not what I am here right now for. Go call everyone, I need to speak to you guys..."Liam says

"Alright."Ryan says

"He then comes back 3 minutes later with everyone and the guard dogs"

"Alright, now I called you all here because I need to tell you something very important...Now I know what you all are thinking. Why the hell are we here, when we should be in our homes doing other things. Well I am here to say. We are no longer the Canadian Government, We are now SMA Controlled. I know its hard to believe, but its the way it is now. But while on the way here. I was listening to the news. And they said Armed Forces from The US should be here in a few days, but I was thinking. Why not make there jobs easier once they get here? Why not fight them here? I know I may sound crazy, but think about it. We are fighting for our families,homes,lives and most importantly, our freedom. So I ask you, lets fight the SMA."Liam says

"What happened to our Armed Forces?"Charles asks

"We have some Armed Forces posted, but it isn't enough to hold back the SMA"Liam says

"But how? Some of us can't fight."Vanessa says

"Well I was a Captain before I left the US Army. I could train you all until the Armed Forces step in to help."Liam says

"So if you don't want in. Leave the campsight now. If you want to help. Stay, because we start training later..."Liam says

"Alright, now return to whatever the hell you were doing.."Liam says

UNKNOWN POV

"So I ask you, lets fight the SMA.."A SMA Soldier says playing back the recording from Liams speech

"So what do you think Colnel Alexei?"A soldier asks me

**Colnel Alexei is a Russian soldier with blue eyes and medium/long hair, wearing a black and grey camo uniform with a black beret, with a Red star in the middle with crossed knifes (SMA Logo)**

"I dont think a little insurgent group would do much..."I say to him

"Don't under estimate them... Remember what happened in Washington... They were lead by a Marine. And They were a well organized insurgent company."He says to me

"Hmm..."I say

"Lets see what they do, if its nothing serious then leave them. If they do serious damage, then we get rid of them..."I say to the soldier

"понял" The soldier says walking away towards his jeep (Translation from Russian to English:Roger that)

(End Of Chapter 4)

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Because I enjoyed writing this. I honestly think this is my best work for a story I have written in a while, but other than that. R&R and! **

**Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5:The Good ol outdoors

**Hey everybody! And here is Chapter 5! **

**Enjoy! :D**

RYANS POV

"I wake up from a nap I toke in the Military jeep"

"Damn we need somewhere to sleep..."I say to myself

"I open the back door of the jeep"

"Its about time your awake..."Liam says

"What time is it?" I ask

"Almost four, you lazy motherfucker."Liam says laughing

"Shut up..."I say

"Come on. I need to teach you guys how to shoot and fight."Liam says

COLNEL ALEXEIS POV

"I sit down for a meeting in the room with The Russian President, The Chinese President And The South Korean President, With The All The SMA Countries Flags surrounding the room"

"Good Afternoon Colnel..."They all say as I salute them

"Good Afternoon"I say putting my hand down

"How do you find America so far Colnel?"The Chinese President asks

"Better than Georgia... (**A/N:Not the State, the European Country)**"I say

"The Russian President chuckles"

"We are counting on you to help bring this country to ashes and into a new rule..."The Chinese President says

"What if I run into American troops?"I ask

"They all laugh"

"Don't you worry about that, "The Countries Of God" will supress them in the Middle East."The South Korea President says

"You were there Ally, what can you tell me about them?"I ask The South Korean President

"Nothing much, we weren't considerd allies, but we would fight North Korean forces with them sometimes."The South Korea President says

"Do not worry Colnel. I doubt you will get problems from The US."The Russian President says

"But what about that Insurgent Group in Washign-"I am interuppted

"JUST DO AS I INSTRUCT COLNEL!"The Russian President shouts

"Excuse me..."He says clearing his throat

HUMPHREYS POV

"I just sit next to the human machine thinking about whats going on"

"Whats wrong love?"Kate asks

"Just thinking about what we got ourselves into."I say

"These humans aren't bad as I thought."She says

"Yeah, I guess your right."I say smiling

"Say, Why don't we finish our un-finished business from earilier..."She says seductively

"Gladly..."I say smiling

"I follow her into a den"

RYANS POV

"Liam tosses me to the ground and gets on top of me and sticks a toy knife to my neck as a close quarter combat demonstration"

"So that is if your enemy gets too close to you and you need to get him away quick"Liam says looking at everyone

"Liam looks around"

"Where the fuck are Humphrey and Kate?"He asks

HUMPHREYS POV

"Oh yesss..."Kate moans as I start stroking her womanhood with my mouth

"Humphrey...Its coming..."She says moaning

"I increase my strokes faster"

"Yes! Yes!"Kate moans

"She then sprays all over my face"

"You taste sweet..."I smile at her

"She giggles"

"Ready for the ending?"I ask

"Yeah..."She giggles

RYANS POV

"Fuck it they dont need to learn this anyway"Liam says getting up and grabbing my hand to pick me up

"Ill go look for them..."Lilly says

"Ill be back soon..."She says smiling at Garth kissing him

"She never mentioned you two being together..."Liam says

"Well we are..."Garth says

"Alright...Who is my next test dummy?"Liam asks

LILLYS POV

"I start walking through the forest calling out to Humphrey and Kate"

"I then hear humans speaking a foregin language"

"I gasp and hide behind a tree so im able to see them"'

"I see two armed soldiers looking around talking in there radios"

"One of the guards see me while looking around"

"He shouts pointing at me"

"I then see two more soldiers come out"

"I scream and start running towards the camp"

"They laugh chasing me"

LIAMS POV

"You hear that?"I ask

"Yeah" Ryan says

"THAT WAS LILLY!"Garth shouts

LILLYS POV

"I keep running avoiding the soldiers with knives"

"I then run towards the camp and I then see Terry,Ryan,Liam and Charles emerge from the ground shooting at them"

"Yeah!"They all shout high-fiving each other

"Weapons and Ammo! Get it all!"Liam shouts

"Terry walks up to the body flipping it over"

"I then see Charles throw up"

"You ok?"Liam asks

"Yeah. Its just that feeling you get when you kill somebody..."He says spitting

"Alright..."Liam says

"I then see Garth going up to Lilly hugging and kissing her"

RYANS POV

"Hey guys! I found something in this guy!"Julie shouts picking something up

"What is it?"I ask

"Come look!"She shouts

"I run to her"

"I see her holding some radio thing"

"What is this thing Liam?"She asks

"Let me see"Liam says

"She hands it to him"

"Ive seen this in my time in Afghanistan"Liam says

"What is it?"I ask

"A MNBD"Liam says

"What the hell is an MNDB?"Terry asks

"Well...Ill explain..."Liam says

(End of Chapter 5)

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, but anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks Guys and Gals! :D**


	6. Chapter 6:Very Unexpected

**Hey everybody! So I really like the reviews about this story so far. It really helps, I thought I would fail on writing like the most of the time I do, but anyways I really appreciate the positive reviews. So lets start Chapter 6, enjoy! :D**

RYANS POV

"Well ill explain it to you."Liam says to Charles

"Explain what?"Vanessa asks

"What this thing is?"Charles says close to pulling the trigger of the C4 like detenator

"GIVE ME THAT SHIT! NOW!"Liam shouts before he could pull the trigger

"He shoves Charles to the ground grabbing the detenator"

"This thing can kill us all within seconds if we pull it"Liam says holding it

"But what the fuck is it?!"Charles asks irritated getting up

"A Mobile Nuclear Bomb Detenator"

"So that thing can blow a Nuclear Bomb?"I ask

"Yeah. Thats why I had to take it from you."Liam says to Charles

"The Russians seemed to develop it first before the United States or Europe could, from what it looks like"Liam says

"How do you know?"Haley asks

"The writing on the side of the detenator, Its Russian and it has The Russian flag on the side of it also"Liam says

"And exactly how do you know that?"Terry asks

"What the hell do you think I was in the United States for? Joining the damn Peace-Corps?"Liam asks fustrated

"Sorry man"Terry says

"That question is just getting really old"Liam says

"Did anyone bring a soccer ball?"I ask

"Yeah, there should be one in your truck"Terry says

"I then see Kate and Humphrey walking towards the camp"

"There you two are..."Liam says walking up to them

"Where were you?"I ask

"We were doing stuff"Kate says smiling

"Well, your sister was almost killed. Trying to look for you, but luckily, we heard her and ambushed them"Terry says

"How?!"Kate shouts

"SMA Soldiers were chasing her"Liam says

"Why would they chase a wolf?"Humphrey asks

"Probably scavenging wildlife"Liam says

"For what?"Garth asks

"For the fun of it I guess"Liam says

"But all I know is, Once were done training, we are going to hit the SMA hard, they wont go off that easily with this invasion, thats for sure"Liam says

UNKNOWN POV

"Confirm emerging insurgent group, requesting permission to engage"I ask in Russian

"I look around my jet cockpit, seeing how many bullets,bombs,countermeasures and Missles I have left"

"They are armed."I say adding in additional info

"Copy, you have clearence to engage armed personal."Command says in Russian

"Copy making a run"I say nose-diving the jet towards the camp

LIAMS POV

"A Russian SU-25 Frogfoot nose dives over us barrel rolling around flying away"

"OH SHIT! SMA FAST AIR!"I shout

"DID HE SEE US!? DID HE SEE US!?"I shout before he turns around lining his gun up

"OH SHIT! HIT THE DECK HES DOUBLING BACK!"I shout before he starts shooting his 30mm Cannon at us missing us and everyone screams

"RUN!"Ryan shouts

"FUCKING PERFECT!"I shout

"RYAN! GO CHEACK THE JEEP FOR SOMETHING TO SHOOT THAT SHIT DOWN! THERE HAS TO BE!"I shout at him to look for a Stinger Launcher"

"The Jet turns around lining his gun up"

"HURRY!"I shout

"He starts shooting and hits Terry twice making huge bullet entries in his hip and stomach"

-How to Save a Life by The Fray starts playing-

"TERRY!"I shout

"WHAT HAPPENDED?"Ryan shouts

"THAT FUCKER GOT TERRY!"I shout

"I run over to him dragging him towards a tree where the jet cant fire at him"

"You'll make it! JUST STAY WITH ME!"I shout at Terry who is bleeding heavily from the bullet wounds

"IF YOUR STILL ALIVE FROM BEING SHOT AT BY A MINIGUN! YOULL MAKE IT!"I shout at Terry

"Im- im fading man..."Terry says coughing blood and blood emerging through his shirt"

"The Jet makes another run shooting down trees and rubble everywhere"

"YOULL MAKE IT!"I shout

"No I wont man..."Terry says bleeding heavily

"I want you to let Haley know..."He says While the Jet does another run tearing down tree by tree

"LIAM! I FOUND THIS!"Ryan shouts tossing me a 9K38 IGLA Heat Seeker Launcher

"PERFECT!"I shout

"I want you to let her know that I loved her"Terry says in a soft voice

"YOULL MAKE IT! JUST SHUT UP!"I shout aiming the 9K38 IGLA at the jet

"The Launcher makes a long beeping sound indicating its ready to fire"

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE!"I shout launching the missle

SU-25 PILOT POV

"Missle Lock? OH SHIT!"I say dumping countermeasures, but it backfires hitting the back of my plane disabling the plane, but I eject from my seat, parachuting into The Forest

LIAMS POV

"TERRY!"Haley shouts running towards him, as well as the others

"Follow me, Ryan..."I say wielding a Berreta M9 Pistol and I hand him our Dads 44 Magnum

"I start aiming my gun around looking for the pilot"

"THERE!"Ryan says aiming his gun towards the parachute and Jet Pilot seat with a Pilot sitting in it talking in his radio

"FREEZE!"I shout aiming my gun and Ryan does the same

"I walk over to him and hit him with the butt of my gun"

"AGH!"He shouts rolling on the ground

"AMERICAN DOG!"He shouts spitting

"HOW DID YOU SHOOT ME DOWN!"He shouts

"THAT DOESNT MATTER!"I shout hitting him

"ASSHOLE!"He shouts spitting

"I hit him again"

"You killed my best friend... WAS IT WORTH SERVING A ARMY THAT IS GOING TO LOSE!?"I shout

"AMERICAN BITCH!"He shouts spitting

"I hit him again"

"KILL ME!"He shouts at me

"Gladly..."I say pointing my gun at his head shooting him

"I start crying"

"Its alright bro."Ryan says rubbing my back

"Terry didn't deserve that shit..."I say crying

"None of us deserved what this bastard did"Ryan says pointing towards the body

"We then hear crying and a long scream of "No"

"I say getting up running towards Terry"

"NOO!"Haley shouts holding Terry

"What happened?!"Liam shouts

"Terry...Hes dead..."Charles says putting a fist against his mouth

"We need to find a new camp...Now..."I say

"Where?"Ryan asks

"Deeper into Jasper...Humphrey, Kate,Garth and Lilly. Got any ideas of that place?"I ask

"They all start talking to each other making suggestions"

"We cant bring them near my Mother"I hear Kate say

"The North wont accept Human visitors"Garth says

"Well our last choice is our pack..."Humphrey says

"Humphrey has a point..."Lilly says

"We cant bring them anywhere else"Humphrey says

"Its my Mother I am afraid of. I dont need them killing her."Kate says

"Well its our only option"Garth says

"Fine..."Kate says

"Our pack"Lilly says

"That is?"I ask

"That way..."Garth says pointing over the mountains

(End Of Chapter 6)

**Wow, just wow. This was probably my favorite chapter to write overall (Other than Terry dieing.)**

**So other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So R&R and! **

**Thanks Ladies and Gents! :D**


	7. Chapter 7:Fighting

**Hey everybody! Here is Chapter 7! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**RYANS POV**

"So we go over those hills first?"Liam asks

"Yeah" Kate says

"How much gas do we have left, Ryan?"Liam asks me

"I walk over to the Russian Jeep and look at the gas gauge, we have half a tank"

"We got half a tank left"I say

"Check our truck"Liam says

"I look at our trucks gas guage and see we have a ¾ of a tank left"

"We got a lot in the truck"I say

"Alright"Liam says

"If there is anything you need to do last...Before we go. Do it now..."Liam says

"Haley, Vanessa,Lilly,Kate and Julie walk over to Terrys corpse dropping flowers they found and me and the other guys walk over to his body praying"

"We then hear a SMA Squad coming our way"

"Lets go! Its a search party for the Pilot!"I say not to loud

"No...Lets kill these bastards..."Charles says cocking his Rifle back

"Alright"Liam says handing everyone a rifle except Charles and me"

"I can trust all of you are trained enough to know how to use these and what to do if they get to close"Liam says

"For Terry"Charles says getting behind a tree ready to ambush the search party

"Everyone does the same hiding behind different spots"

"I hide behind a bush"

"We hear soldiers speaking Spanish,Chinese,Korean and Russian heading our way"

"I start aiming my gun through the bush until I hear a motor"

"We see a tank roll up with the soldiers"

"CUT IT! DONT ENGAGE!"Liam shouts whispering not to attract attention

"I got these. I can throw them in the tank and kill the crew"I say holding out M67 Hand Grenades

"Just trust me Liam, I have a plan"I say aiming my rifle through the bushes

"Alright"He says aiming his rifle through the bush also

"OPEN FIRE!"Liam shouts shooting the SMA soldiers

"I open fire on the troops also, killing one"

"Cover me!"I shout running towards the tank

"The tank shoots a shell towards my direction, but hits a tree, knocking it down"

"I climb on top of the tank"

"I shoot the machine gunner on top of the tank"

"I see Julie being shot at, not being able to return fire"

"GO HELP JULIE!" I shout at Liam

"He nods running towards her opening fire at the SMA troops"

"The SMA troops shout in different languages"

"I pull the pin on one of the grenades and throw it in the hatch of the Russian T-90 MBT tank"

"I hear it explode and I hear the crew screaming in pain"

"NICE!"Liam shouts

"I take cover behind the tank opening fire on more troops"

"I start shooting again but my gun makes a clicking sound"

"SHIT!"I say taking out the gun magazine and putting in a new, but before I could cock it back a SMA troop attacks me, punching me in the face

"I punch him in the face, evading his attacks"

"He then tackles me to the ground pulling his knife out and raises it to the sky getting ready to strike me"

"I then hear four gunshots coming from a distance hitting the SMA troop on top of me"

"Get up.."Charles says picking me up

"WERE CLEAR!"Liam shouts

"Can we leave now?"Lilly peaks out from behind a tree

"I second that..."Humphrey says peaking out also

"Everyone in the trucks! Lets go lets!"Liam shouts

"Everyone gets in The trucks"

"This thing is badass..."Charles says on the 50 caliber gun on top of the Russian jeep

"Only if you know how to use it"Liam says

"Doesnt seem hard"Charles says

"It is since that gun holds the biggest bullet a gun could hold...A 50 BMG"Liam says

"So dont waste any of those bullets, we could use them later"Liam says

"Alright"Charles says

"Hey Ryan!"Liam shouts at me

"Yeah?"I ask

"We got anymore stingers back there?"Liam asks

"I open a green metal box and I see weapons,ammo and stingers inside"

"We got plenty to take on the whole SMA Air Force"I say sarcastically

"He smirks"

"Alright..."He says

"Who's driving our truck?"Liam asks me

"Julie and Vanessa"I say

"Alright"Liam says

"I look out the window and I see two jets fighting each other"

"Hey! Liam! Look out the window!"I shout

LIAMS POV

"Oh shit.."I say looking at the dogfight between the Canadian F/A-18F SuperHornet and A SMA SU-35 Flanker E

"I then the SMA SU-35 shoot two rockets at the jet shooting it down into the forest"

"I then see the Canadian Pilot parachute out"

"I stop the jeep"

"What are we doing?"Ryan asks

"We need to go after that Pilot"I say

(End Of Chapter 7)

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I really hope your enjoying the story so far. All the reviews and good sayings about this story really helps. But anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8:Search and Rescue

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 8!**

**Enjoy! :D**

LIAMS POV

"Everyone out of the truck!"I shout at everyone

"Whats wrong?"Julie asks getting out of our truck

"Did you see that dogfight between those jets?"I ask

"Yeah? What about it?"Julie says

"We need to go rescue the pilot"I say

"I hear distant SMA troops running towards the pilot"

"Everyone grab a weapon and lets go!"I shout

"Everyone goes to the jeep and grabs a rifle of there needs"

"This is my sort of weapon right here..."Charles says pumping his SPAS-12 Shotgun

"Everyone got a weapon?"I ask

"Yeah..."They all say

"Good! Lets go!"I shout

"We start running towards the jet crash sight"

"OPEN FIRE!"I shout

"I fire my AKS-74U Carbine at the SMA soldiers"

"Throwing a grenade! Be careful!"Charles shouts tossing a M67 Grenade at the SMA troops

"Make sure you find cover!"I shout at everyone

"The SMA Troops shout in different languages, firing there weapons at us"

"RPG!"I shout when a SMA troop fires a rocket launcher at us

"Golovy, Granata!"I hear a Russian SMA Soldier shout

"Oh shit! Hes tossing a grenade!"I shout

"It explodes on the other side of the log im taking cover behind"

"I hear a click in my gun"

"Shit!"I say looking around my jacket for another round

"RYAN!"I shout

"What?!"He shouts back firing at the SMA troops

"Toss me a round!"I shout firing my M9 at the Soldiers

"He grabs a round from his equipment vest he toke from one of the SMA soldiers"

"Here!"He shouts tossing me the round

"I put it in and when I look up from cover I see a ITV Jeep with a mounted 50 caliber on top"

"SHIT!"I shout when the gunner starts shooting the 50 at us tearing down trees and piercing through our cover

"I then see Charles running towards me, bullets splashing in front of him, the gunner missing every shot at Charles"

"Give me a grenade! Ill deal with this Bastard!"He shouts at me

"I hand him a M67 Hand Grenade"

"He starts running towards the jeep"

"I see the 50 caliber overheat"

"Charles throws the grenade in the jeep"

"He starts running towards a tree he was taking cover behind"

"The Jeep explodes killing the driver and gunner"

"Were Clear!"I shout

"We start running towards the Pilot"

"Holy shit...That was some show you put on youngsters"The Pilot says to us

"Thanks"I say

"So are you insurgents working the area?"He asks

"Yeah"I say

"Well those are some nice looking dogs you got there..."He says looking at the four wolves

"Well, heres the funny thing."I say

"We talk too..."Kate says walking up with the other three

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"The Pilot shouts

"Yeah..."I say

"The Lord never mentioned talking animals!"The Pilot shouts

"Thats sorta what I said"I start laughing

"Well shit! I never knew!"He shouts

"There are a few things we need to ask"I say

"Whats that?"The Pilot says

"Whats your name?"I ask

"Colnel Johnathan Lyle, US Air Force..."He says

"And How did the invasion start?"I ask when everyone starts walking towards us

"Well have a seat and I will explain..."He says

"We all sit down"

"Well, it all started when our buddies in Europe couldn't afford to keep there Military armed and supplied, which fucked all of Europe leaving them open for invasion"Johnathan says

"And im guessing China and Russia toke that opportunity, once they became allies again"John says

"And then China and Russia let a lot of other friendly countries to them, about there plans. Cuba and North Korea were the first to know..."He says

"And then seven other Middle Eastern Countries form a group known as the "Countries Of God" The Russians also asked them if they would like to join the invasion"

"Wait so Europe couldn't fight because they were poor?"I ask

"No, they can still fight, I mean they couldn't afford to keep there troops armed in the Middle East and such, but they can still fight with whatever they have in there countries. A great example is England. They arent under SMA rule right now, but they are preparing to help us over here."John says

"South Korea could have helped, but North Korea convinced them to help on the invasion and join the SMA."John says

"So then the Russian President decides to form a group, known as the SMA. Or The Strategic Military Alliance"John says

"What countries does that consist of?"I ask

"Russia,China,North Korea,South Korea,Cuba,Yemen,Oman,Iraq,Iran,Afghanistan,Libya and Pakistan"John

"What happened to the Sino-Soviet Split?"I ask

"I dont know, I guess they made up"John says

"And then NATO dissolved, due to the SMA over powering the smaller countries and Russia breaking from the United Nations, I didnt even know that was possible"John says

"And so Europe was left open for an attack, and The SMA toke that opportunity, they only made it towards Ukarine and that area, they lost a lot of soldiers from other European countries,so them stopping there let our allies prepare for a counter-attack"John says

"So the European Union decides to surrender to the SMA due to half of the countries under there rule."John says

"So then a few weeks later, the SMA decides to put troops in all of South America."

"And after the invasion on South America, all countries had there style of invasion."The Pilot says

"Russia,China,South Korea and North Korea sent paratroopers over to Canada and The US, Cuba sent there troops acting as immigrants from Mexico, and The Middle Eastern Countries decided to stay in there home and suppress our Armed Forces, but knowing the Middle Eastern Armies, we can beat them within a week, maybe less."John says

"So we have to wait a week, for the US Armed Forces to get here?"I ask

"No, we have some in the US right, we just have to wait for the whole to get out of from where they are deployed, but for now, we need people like you to fight for us until we get here..."John says sipping some vodka we gave him

"So, who is on our side?"Julie asks

"England,France,Germany,Japan,Spain,Argentina,Braz il,Mexico,Italy,Canada,Australlia..."John says concluding

"What about India?"Charles asks

"John nods and throws vodka into the fire of his jet, immatating a Nuclear Explosion and looks back up at us"

"Gone..."John says

(End Of Chapter 8)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I appreciate all the fans I get for this story, but anyway R&R and!**

**Thank you all! :D**


	9. Chapter 9:Crashing The Party

**Heyo Everyone, here is Chapter 9!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(The following setting is now occupied Jasper, in a small town in Alberta, Canada. A SMA rally has been called in the center of the city, But our Insurgent buddies are here to crash the Communist party.)**

LIAMS POV

"Ryan,Me, and Julie are in a small bussiness building, waiting to attack the small Communist Party."

"So how long are we babysitting these two?"Ryan asks pointing at Lilly and Humphrey, just sitting on office chairs

"As soon as were finished here..."I say aiming my JNG-90 Sniper Rifle at the SMA troops

"How many are down there?"Julie asks pointing her RPG-7V2 at the crowd

"About thirty or so soldiers..."I say aiming my JNG-90

"There they are..."I say aiming my JNG-90 at Colnel Johnathan Lyle,Charles and Vanessa, holding Kate and Garth on Leashes ready to attack"

"Man... We have some SERIOUS balls attacking this party with only eight of us..."Ryan says looking afraid

"Don't worry, US Marine training is the most powerful Military Training. We will hold off..."I say

"I look at my watch and it is twenty more seconds until the attack"

"TWENTY SECONDS!"I shout

"Ummm, Liam..."Humphrey asks

"What is it?"I ask

"Are you sure its such a good idea bringing Kate and Garth into a gunfight?"Humphrey asks me

"The Marines bring Attack dogs in all the time. Trust me, they will survive."I say to Humphrey

"Alright..."He says

COLNEL JOHNATHANS POV

"We are here to help!"The SMA Announcer says over the loud speaker with SMA Banners surroundig the mobile speech stand

"Fifteen seconds..."I say to Charles with the C4 Detenator

"Look alive mutts, fifteen seconds"Vanessa says to Kate and Garth

"Garth growls"

"I am not a mutt..."Kate says

"You have fallen unto a Corrupted Government! ONLY KNOWN AS THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"The loudspeaker shouts raising his fist

"BLOW IT NOW!"I shout at Charles

"Just then, two SMA Type 99 Chinese Tanks blow up, killing half of the Communist Party"

"GO! GO! GO!"I shout at the teenagers with the dogs

"Two SMA Soldiers fire there AK-101's at us"

"GET DOWN GET DOWN!"I shout at the teenagers to get behind cover

"Vannesa gets up from cover, firing her G3 Rifle at the Soldiers"

"I see Charles take two deep breaths, and he runs towards a Stolen American ITV with a 50 caliber mounted on top"

"What the hell is he doing?!"I shout firing my M4A1 Rifle at the soldiers

"He gets on the 50 Caliber mowing down SMA Soldiers"

"TAKE THAT SHIT MOTHERFUCKERS!"He shouts firing the 50 caliber at them shredding them

LIAMS POV

"DAMN CHARLES!"I say laughing firing my JNG-90 Sniper at the SMA Soldiers

"Go to the roof!"I shout at the four

"We all run up a flight of stairs leading to the roof"

"Wait! What are they doing?!"I shout looking at them realising Garth to attack the SMA Soldiers

"I then see Haley running with Garth towards the ITV holding her AKS-74M Carbine"

HALEYS POV

"I start running towards the ITV with Charles"

"I then hear multiple gunshots and a groand and a thud"

"I then see Garth Wimpering with six gunshots"

"OH SHIT!"I shout running into cover

LIAMS POV

"OH SHIT NO!"I shout taking out a PKP Pecheneg LMG killing the SMA troops

"Oh my God!"Humphrey shouts

"NO!"Lilly shouts tearing up

"Humphrey holds her back hugging her crying also"

"KILL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!"I shout

COLNEL JOHNATHANS POV

"DAMN IT!"I shout

"I fire my M4A1 at the soldiers"

"A Rocket then comes flying by my cover blowing up a small liquor store"

"I then see civilians grabbing guns from the ITV helping us fight"

"I then see a Russian T-90 MBT Tank roll up from a corner block"

"NOW JULIE!"I shout at her to fire her rocket launcher

"I then see three rockets come from the roof heading towards the tank"

"The three rockets successfully destroy the tank setting it on fire killing the crew"

"I then see the small city clear of all SMA troops"

"I then see Ryan standing on the roof high"

"FREEDOM!"RYAN shouts raising his gun to the sky

"FREEDOM!"All the civilians and us shout raising our guns

"Time to wrap it up! Lets get back to the camp..."I say seeing Liam, Julie and Ryan come out of the building about five minutes later

"We all enter two stolen ITV Jeeps"

"Liam drives the first jeep and I drive the second one"

LIAMS POV

"I look at Charles and smile"

"Props bro..."I say smiling at him

"That was some serious balls-deep shit you got into when you run for the ITV..."I say laughing

"He laughs"

"All in a days work..."He says holding his AK-74M Rifle

"I then look back at Kate and Humphrey trying to comfort Lilly"

"Lilly..."I say

"NO NEED TO SAY ANYTHING! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!"She shouts in tears

"I know...It wasn't anybodies fault...I saw everything"I say

"Nobody let him go yet, he ran for it trying to help Charles..."I say

"SO IT WAS HIS FAULT!"Lilly shouts pointing at Charles

"No, Lilly, it was nobodies fault..."Kate says in tears

"Yeah, Charles didn't know Garth was following him..."Humphrey says in tears

"Its alright Lilly, we won't forget Garth's sacrafice..."Kate says hugging Lilly

"Nobody will..."Humphrey says joining the hug

"We need to setup at your guy's pack now..."I say to the three wolves

"Why?"Kate asks sniffling

"The SMA know were we are, the Jet Pilot has to have confirmed were we were..."Liam says

"Alright..."Kate says

"So once we get over those hills, we need you three to guide us...Alright?"I ask

"Alright..."Kate says

"How are we going to break this to Tony?"Humphrey asks

"That was the Marriage holding our packs together?"Lilly says

"We cant afford to go to war, during a war..."Humphrey says

"Were just, going to have to tell them...Tony will have to understand."Kate says

"Wait what is going on?"I ask

"Garth dieing, could lead up to war with a pack we have been rivals with for a while, we barley became allies since last year..."Kate says

"Well, just say he was killed by hunters, when really. Aren't armed Humans Hunters to you guys? So its either a simple lie or its war..."I say

"Kate sighs"

"Lilly we have to, Garth dieing was enough, Mom and Dad don't need to either..."Kate says

"Alright..."Lilly says crying

"We just drive off back to the camp and prepare to go to there pack"

(End Of Chapter 9)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Sorry I toke a while to update, I had some important matters to attend. But anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks Guys and Gals! :D**


	10. Chapter 10:Everything comes to an end

**Hey you guys and gals that read this story. Here is Chapter 10.**

**Enjoy! :D **

RYANS POV

"We start walking out of the truck towards the Wolves pack"

"I then see two big AN-124 planes drop two light tanks into the main road leading to the city"

"And then two SU-37 Flanker Fighter Jets, escort it from being shot down"

"That fast air wont go after us will they?"Charles ask

"No those are fighters, not ground attack..."Liam says

"Alright..."Charles says

"We then hear a big boom and a crash into a tree"

"Sniper! GET DOWN!"Liam says

"We get down trying to figure out where he is"

"Dude! Thats a fucking 50!"Liam says

"Whats a 50?"Kate asks

"One of these..."Liam says pulling out a bullet

"But way bigger..."Liam says

"Just then a bullet hits the tree im taking cover behind"

"Ok. Can we pleaase get the fuck out of that snipers way?"I ask wanting to move up

"Move up fast."Liam says

"Wait? Charles, didnt you pick up that rocket launcher?"Liam asks

"Yeah? Are we going to blow that sniper to shit?"Charles asks

"Naah! Were going to wave the white flag and give it to him! Yes were going to shot him with it you dumbass!"Liam says

"No need to be such a dick about it..."Charles says

"Well! My fucking Best friend is dead because of these bastards and I want to get this done quick! And get back to my normal life!"Liam says

"And they killed Garth..."Humphrey adds

"That too!"Liam says

"Alright...Ready?"Liam asks

"On my three count we all shot where you think hes at, and Charles is going to light that bitch up. Alright?"Liam says

"Alright..."Everyone says except the three wolves

"One! Two! Three! SUPPRESSING!"Liam shouts getting up from cover shooting at a glint of light from the forest

"Then Charles gets up and shoots the glint also blowing the spot up"

"Nice fucking shot bro!"Liam shouts

"Alright move up!"Liam shouts

"We get up fast and we start running towards the pack"

"Wait!"Liam shouts

"Look!"Kate shouts with Lilly and Humphrey following her

-Its Hard To say Goodbye by Micheal Ortega plays-

"Oh no..."Lilly says tearing up

"I walk over with everyone else"

"We gaze at the smoke filled valley, dead wolves laying everywhere,smoke rising from different parts of the pack,wolves struggling to find shelter, and SMA Fast air and Helicopters flying over"

"No...This is a dream..."Humphrey says

"MOOCH! SHAKEY! SALTY!"Humphrey cries out

"No..."Humphrey says crying with Kate comforting him crying also

"Judging by everything... This place was hammerd with Motars,Airstrikes, you name it..."Liam says

"Why would they hammer it with those?"Charles asks

"There must've been Canadian Armed Forces here"Liam says

"Do you remember seeing soldiers here?"Liam asks the three wolves

"Now that you mention it, there are a lot of hunters and armed humans around here..."Kate says sniffling

"Lets go see what we can find..."Liam says

"We start walking down the hill seeing what we can find"

"Good thing we weren't here..."Vanessa says

"Two Russian SU-35's fly 100 feet over us, making us fall"

"We then see an explosion just as it flew over"

"Im sorry for your loss..."I say petting the three wolves crying in a group

"I need to see if our parents are alive..."Kate says running off with the other two

"Wait!"I shout at them

"I see a Chinese SMA soldier walking through"

"Shhh!"I whisper

"I duck and walk as silently as I can"

"I get to his back, and I cover his mouth and I stick a combat knife through his throat"

"NO!"I hear Lilly and Kate shout

"I run into a dark wolf den where I heard the scream"

"I then see Lilly,Kate and Humphrey, standing in front of two dead wolves"

"What is going on?"I asked

"My Parents...They are dead..."Kate says crying

"Do not worry-"I say before Lilly speaks up

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHUT UP, LIAM! LAST TIME YOU SAID DONT WORRY, LOOK WHAT HAPPENDED! GARTH! IS DEAD! NOW MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! WHOS NEXT! WHO IS NEXT!?"Lilly shouts

"I understand you are angry, Lilly, but my parents died a long time ago...We all have to move on, I know it hurts now, but think about it, they will be watching you from Paradise. So they are not gone, they are just taking an eternal vacation, watching over you, making sure nothing bad happens..."I say petting her

"The SMA will pay for this..."I say petting all three of them

"Come on...We need to go.."I say picking up my AKS-74

KATES POV

"Alright."I say sniffling

"I go back to the bodies"

"I love you guys...Have fun in Paradise...Me,Humphrey and Lilly will be there soon, and we will be a family again..."I say and smile with tears in my eyes, walking away. In pain and confussion...

(End Of Chapter 10)

**Wow! I never thought I could be so emotional while writing...Well I can guarantee this story will be sad, but all I can say is "The Sadness will payoff", but anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks everybody! :D**


	11. Chapter 11:Yay! Backup!

**Hello everybody! Here is chapter 11! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:A six story Hotel**

**Floor 5**

**Room 511**

RYANS POV

"Nice fucking hiding place, Liam..."I say

"There pack was a fucking hazard to be into. Do you want to get blown the fuck up by airstrikes and artillery?"Liam asks me

"No, but a Hotel is a likely place they would try to find us! Dont you think?"I say irritated

"Just calm down baby..."Julie says to me

"I take a few deeps breaths"

"Fine..."I say taking off my vest and dropping my guns and laying on a bed in the master bedroom

LIAMS POV

"Whats his problem?"Charles asks

"Hes probably pissed that his older brother is a ex-marine that wants to fight a war that he thinks I cant handle..."I say

"Fuck you asshole..."Ryan says

"You too man..."I say

"You guys fight to much...You guys are brothers...You need to watch each others back all the time..."Vanessa says to me

"But his bitch ass was in Iran or whatever it is, while our Mom was laying on her deathbed and while our Dad was killed in the line of duty!"Ryan shouts

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ASSHOLE?!"I shout pulling Ryan up from the bed

"I CALLED YOU A BITCH!"Ryan shouts at me

"Better fucking watch yourself, Ryan..."I say to him

"Like im fucking scared of you..."Ryan says to me

"Your gonna be scared of me, once I break your fucking arm, little bitch..."I say to him

"Your fighting with a eighteen year old, and how old are you? YOUR TWENTY SIX FUCKING YEARS OLD! ITS LIKE A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD FIGHTING WITH A SIX YEAR OLD OVER CANDY!"Ryan shouts at me getting close to me and shoving me

"Come on! STOP!"Kate and Julie shout trying to break us apart

"Wait! SHUT UP!"Charles says grabbing his QBZ-95 Rifle

"SMA Outside!"Charles whispers

"I grab my AKS-74U"

"John comes out of the bathroom with his M4A1 Carbine"

"What did I miss?"He asks me

"Drama and bullshit I dont think you would want to here, Sir..."I say to him

"Sounds good with me..."He says holding his gun behind cover

"I hear distant voices, speaking english"

"Wait! They are speaking English..."I say

"Search the area!"The SMA Soldier shouts

"He doesn't sound like an SMA troop..."Johnathan says

"Go check!"I shout at Ryan

"He nods aiming his AK-74M opening the door"

RYANS POV

"FREEZE!"They all say aiming there guns

"Liam peeps out the window of the hotel room, looking on the balcony, seeing whats going on"

"Who are you?"I ask the four soldiers

"Sargent Kevin Gerrard, US Marine"The first soldier who is Hispanic, with a black bandanna over his mouth has a US Marine Uniform with short shaved hair and green eyes says wielding a M249 SAW LMG W/ACOG 4x Scope, Bipod and a Heavy Barrel

"Private First Class Johnny Davis..."The Second Marine who is African, with Black sunglasses and a US Marine Uniform with short shaved hair says wielding a M16A3 W/Holographic Sight, M230 Grenade Launcher, laser sight and flash light

"Private Christian Hernandez..." The Third Marine who is Hispanic, with blue eyes, has a black beanie and has a US Marine Uniform wielding a M16A3 W/ Reflex sight, foregrip and M320 Grenade Launcher.

"Corporal George Whitefield..."The Fourth Marine who is Caucasian, with brown eyes, has a black beanie also, has a US Marine Uniform wielding a UMP-45 W/ Iron Sights, suppressor and Extended Magazine

"We are some of the US Armed Forces, here to help our ally in need..."The Sargent says

"And Im the big boss around here..."He says

"Actually..."I here John say

"I am..."He says walking out of the Hotel door in his grey Pilot uniform with a bunch of medals and his colnel patch next to his medals

"Colnel Johnathan Lyle... US Air Force..."John says

"Well, what a double clusterfuck..."George says

"Oh, its not a double clusterfuck my boys..."John says

"Liam,Julie,Vanessa,Charles,Haley,Kate,Lilly and Humphrey come walking out of the room"

"Its a 10x Clusterfuck, it used to be a 12x clusterfuck, but we lost the other two, one to a airstrike and one to a SMA Troop..."Liam says

"Wait... Are you the Insurgent group we were orderd to find?" Christian asks

"We are looking for the kids, who rose the Canadian Flag shouting "Freedom Fighters"Davis says

"Depends, you here to help them?"Liam asks

"Actually, we were hoping they could help us..."Christian says

"We all smile"

"We have a base out in Jasper Wilderness and here... Room 511, were the Freedom Fighters..."Liam says walking back in the room with the others as well as me

"Damn it..."Christian says walking in the Hotel room with the other Marines

"So what is it you gentlemen need help with?"Kate asks

"AHHH!"The Marines scream dropping to the floor aiming there guns

"Ok, that is getting real old..."Humphrey says

"THE LORD DOESNT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TALKING DOGS!"Gerrard shouts

"John and Liam laugh"

"Exactly what we said..."John said

"Once this war is over, you are going straight to Government Control..."Christian says

"We will just bark..."Kate giggles

"And they will call you nuts..."Liam adds

"Everyone sits down in different spots"

"What do you guys miss right now?"Julie asks

"Actual food..."I say

"A Free Country..."Liam says

"My bed..."Vanessa says

"My dead friends..."Haley says

"Good old sunday BBQ's..."Davis says

"Battlefield 3..."Charles says

"Bro were living in Battlefield 3...And it sucks dick..."Ryan says laughing

"Everyone laughs, except the three wolves"

"I hear distant roaring from Helicopters, approaching closer and closer"

"What the hell?"Davis asks

"Everyone grab your guns and lets go!"Liam shouts

COLNEL ALEXIS POV

"I drop out of the MI-17 Helicopter hovering outside the suspected location of the "Freedom Fighters"

"I grab a megaphone"

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS OF JASPER CANADA!"I shout

"IF YOU ARE IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! YOU HAVE CAUSED SEVERE LOSES TO MY BATTALIION!"I shout

"IF YOU COME OUT NOW AND SURRENDER! I WILL GUARENTEE YOU LIVE!"I shout

"IF YOU DO NOT! YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE SMA! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!" I shout

LIAMS POV

"Like hell we are giving up..."I say

"OPEN FIRE!"I shout at everyone on the balcony

(End Of Chapter 11)

**So what did you guys think about this chapter? I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it too! :D but anyway R&R and! **

**Thank you everybody! :D**


	12. Chapter 12:We fight because its easy now

**Hey everybody, here is Chapter 12! **

**Enjoy! :D**

LIAMS POV

"Like hell were giving this place up... OPEN FIRE ON THESE PRICKS!"I shout

"Everyone fires there weapons shouting and ordering where the SMA troops are"

"I fire my QBZ-95 rifle at the SMA crowd killing a few SMA troops"

"The SMA return fire at us with tanks and gunfire at the balcony"

"SHIT! GET DOWN!"I shout at everyone

"I fucking hate these kids...Hate em."Davis says

"No shit..."Hernandez says reloading his M16A3

"The MI-17 Helicopters take off evading the gunfire"

"I don't fucking think so commies!"Johnathan shouts aiming a SA- 18 Launcher along with Ryan at the helicopters

"He fires one rocket at first Helicopter and Ryan fires the second at the second helicopter"

"The Choppers both get hit, going down killing the pilots"

"I am then hit in the arm by stray fire from one of the SMA troops"

"Son of a bitch!"I shout holding my arm that is bleeding heavily

"Hold on kid, im a medic..."Davis says sliding towards me

"I return fire, blind firing behind the concrete balcony, one handed"

"Agh!"I shout

"Hold on! I am almost done! Stop fucking moving!"He shouts at me

"Ryan!"I shout

"He looks back at me firing his AK-74M"

"Go get a RPG from the trunk in the room and take out those tanks before were blown to shit!"I shout

RYANS POV

"Alright!"I shout

"I run into the hotel from the balcony"

"I see SMA troops running up the stairs"

"I hear them speaking Chinese,Korean,Spanish,Russian and some of them Arabic"

"One of them takes aim at me, but I counter it shooting him point blank in the head"

"I fire at the other four soldiers killing them except one"

"He runs towards me with his knife"

"RAAGH!"He shouts tackling me with his knife

"I toss him off, grabbing my knife from my equipment vest"

"We square around, teasing each other"

"Come on bitch..."I say

"Capitalist dog..."He says

"I swing my knife at his face, but he counters it and kicks my rib cages"

"He then swings at me, but I counter it and tackle him and I knock the knife out of his hand"

"I grab his dog tags and I slice his throat"

"I get up and run towards the room"

"I run in towards the closet, I open the door and I grab 2 RPG's and I stuff 9 Rockets in a bag"

"I run out towards the balcony, that overviews the front of the Hotel"

"I hand Liam a RPG and I leave one for myself"

"When I say fire! You fire! Alright!"He shouts at me firing his QBZ-95 Rifle at the SMA troops below firing at us

"I grab and position my Rocket Launcher, Liam doing the same"

"We aim at a Russian BTR-90"

"FIRE!"He shouts firing a rocket at the tank hitting the Cannon on the tank

"I fire a rocket, hitting the engine, destroying the tank"

"Nice fucking shot bro!"Davis says suppresing the SMA troops below

"I smile and laugh"

COLNEL ALEXIS POV

"Conel! We need to get you to safety and retreat! We are losing way to many men!"One of my Liutenets say to me in Russian

"KEEP FUCKING FIGHTING! THEY ARE JUST KIDS!"I shout in Russian taking cover behind a Utility Truck

"This is Colnel Bulgarin Alexei of the 22cnd SMA Airborne Battalion... I am requesting close air support on my position! Over!"I shout in Russian

"Negative! We are engaging Canadian Air Force Personal! Stand by and we wi- Oh shit! Missle Lock!"The Radio goes to static

"GOD DAMN IT!"I shout in Russian

LIAMS POV

"Bad fucking mistake Commies!"I shout

"GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"I shout at everyone

KATES POV

"Humphrey, Lily and me hear the humans firing off there weapons defending the Hotel"

"We are waiting in a kitchen on the first floor"

"Any doubts they are going to lose?"Humphrey asks

"I then raise my ears to hear the bad guys falling to the ground"

"No, they will make it..."I say scavenging food from the kitchen

"You ok Lils?"I ask

"Yeah...Just thinking is all..."she says

"About what?"I ask

"Well, Garth dieing, it hurts so much... Our pups are going to be raised without a father... It hurts just thinking about it..."She says

"Wait! Your pregnant?!"I ask with my eyes going wide, as well as Humphrey

"Yeah...I am..."She says

"Why didn't you say anything before?!"I ask

"I didn't want to get in the humans way!"She says

"Well you could have told us something before!"I say

"Sorry..."She says putting her head down

"Its fine, Lilly. We just should have known this earlier so we could have had more protection around you..."Humphrey says

"Well we need to let the humans know, so you can be more protected..."Kate says

"Alright..."Lilly says

"Come on! Lets get back to the room, so we can hold out there until the humans are done!"I say

"Alright..."Humphrey and Lilly say

COLNEL ALEXEIS POV

"Get me out of here!"I shout at the truck driver in Chinese

"Alright..."He says back in Chinese

"We drive off back to the barracks"

LIAMS POV

"Hold fire!"I shout

"I see soldiers dead on the floor everywhere"

"I then see one getting up bleeding heavily"

"Lets go!"I shout at everyone to go after him

"We run down four flights of stairs"

"We get to the lobby and I open the double doors leading outside to the parking lot"

"FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER GET ON THE FLOOR"Gerrard shouts aiming his M249 at the soldier

"He trys to run, but I run after him and hit him to the floor"

"You better speak fucking english!"I shout

"Fuck you!"He shouts

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!?"I shout asking

"Eat shit!"He shouts

"I grab my Browning Hi-Power pistol and I shoot his foot"

"AGH!"He shouts

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?"I shout asking

"Bitch!"He shouts

"I aim at his kneecap and I shoot him"

"AGHHH!"He shouts in pain

"WHERE?!"I shout

"Fuck you... American Dog..."He says bleeding

"I shoot his arm"

"Last chance..."I say aiming at his head

"Ok! Ok! Ok! We are located at a Police Station! North of here! In the city!"He shouts

"Thank you..." I say aiming at his head

"WAIT WAIT!"He shouts waving his hands at the gun, but I shoot him in the head killing him

"So what now?"Ryan asks

"Start getting ready, get your guns ready, get all the ammo you can...Were going back to the city..."I say

"Wait! Your fucking crazy kid! That place is filled with SMA!"Hernandez shouts

"Were "Freedom fighter"... Remember?"I ask

"We leave tomorrow..."I say

(End Of Chapter 12)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Please do not show hate. I am still somewhat new to the English Language... And it can be pretty horrible at times...**

**But anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks everybody! :D**


	13. Chapter 13:Chillin and Killin

**Heyo Everyone! Here is Chapter 13! **

**Enjoy! :D**

LIAMS POV

**(Back in the Hotel room)**

"So what is it exactly you fine gentlemen need help with?"Julie asks

"We need to retrieve a little green box. It is a step forward for the allied forces to take back our countries. If we get it, we will bring it back to Free America... And hope for the best we can get more forces on our country and yours..."Gerrard says

"Free America?"I ask

"Not all of the US is under occupation kid..."Davis says

"What states are free from occupation?"I ask

"Texas stretching all the way to North Dakota, California, New Mexico, Washington, Nevada, etc etc... Are under occupation..."Christian says

"What exactly, is this little green box?"John asks

"A PEMPD..."Davis says

"A PEMPD?"I ask

"A Portable Electro Magnetic Pulse Device... Looks a lot like this..."Davis says tossing his phone towards me with a picture of a Green suitcase (A/N:**Basically the one from Red Dawn, I can't go into full detail...I haven't seen the movie for a while already. :P)**

"We know that the Police Station in the town is bound to have one, since it is ruled by SMA..."Whitefield says

"If you can take us there, and help us fight through the defense... We can provide a ride to Free America..."Whitefield says

"How?"Julie asks

"Now you let us worry about that missy..."Davis says to Julie

"I take a deep breath"

"Alright...We can help..."I say

"I then see the three wolves come in"

"Where were you guys?"I ask

"Guys... Lilly has something to share with us..."Kate says slugging her sister smiling

"We all just stare"

"Well...I really don't know how to put this... But im...Pregnant..."Lilly says

"We all just widen our eyes"

"Uhhh...How many weeks or months?"Ryan asks

"About eight I believe..."Lilly says

"And when do wolves usally give birth?"Gerrard asks

"Nine weeks..."Humphrey says

"Alright...I want security around Lilly whenever we are in the middle of engagements...Doesn't matter who...Just someone who has a gun and who is willing to guard the mutts who can't fight..."I say

"The three wolves growl"

"Ill do it..."Julie says

"Are you sure baby?"Ryan asks

"Yes, im sure..."She says kissing him

"Whitefield walks over to the TV and turns it on"

"The news pops up"

"He turns it to an International news channel"

"The European Union can not just simply can not bail the US out of this! If NATO Dissolved! What makse you think the US Armed Forces can pull them selves out of this one?"The Guest of a talk show says

"He turns it to a different International TV station"

"If you are seeing this broadcast from California,New Mexico,Nevada,Idaho,Utah,Colorado,Wyoming,Arizona, Oregon,Montana and Washington. Is no longer under the control of the United States..."The reporter says

"He Changes it to a different International TV station"

"The FIFA 2014 World Cup, has now been canceled due to the conflict known as World War III..."The reporter says

"Bullshit..."Ryan says

"I walk over and turn the TV off"

"Everyone starts mummuring"

"I think thats enough TV for one day..."I say

"That is bullshit!"Gerrard shouts

"We were kicking the Middle Eastern SMA's ass! Shit! We are close to clearing out the Middle East division! Once were done! Were sending all of our troops to the US, plus the European Union's and Canada's!"Christian shouts

"What about Brazil and Argentina?"John asks

"They are fending off SMA advanements into Mexico..."Christian says

"Hey Charles!"I shout

"Yeah?"He shouts

"Got anything yet?"I ask

CHARLES POV

"I look in the scope of my Barret M98B Sniper Rifle"

"Nope... Nothing yet..."I say

LIAMS POV

"Alright..."I say

COLNEL ALEXEIS POV

**Jasper Police Department Station**

**9:00 PM**

"I walk in my office or what used to be the chief's office and slam the door fustrated"

"I sit in my chair"

"Mr. Bulgarin... General Makavich is here to see you..."A SMA Soldier says to me in Russian

"Bring him up..."I say in Russian

"I see my door open"

"I stand up and salute him"

"He salutes me back with no meaning"

"You have lost control of your district...If you do not exterminate these "Freedom Fighters" soon...I will be taking matters into my own hands and I will send you home Colnel..."He says in Russian raising his fist at me

"I have a plan..."I say in Russian

"ENOUGH TALK!"He shouts in Russian

"He storms out and slams the door"

LILLYS POV

"No I love you more!"Humphrey says to Kate

"She giggles"

"No! I love you more!"She says kissing him

"Grr! Enough!"I shout

"They just look at me"

"Do you not know how bad it hurts! When I can't be doing that to the person I love!"I shout

"No, we didn't, were sorry, Lilly"Kate says

"Its ok, it just hurts, with Garth dead..."I say tearing up

"Hey, its ok... Garth wants you to be happy now and move on... He will still be with you and he is watching over you..."Humphrey says hugging me

"Yeah..."Kate says

"Come on, lets go to bed..."Kate says

"Alright..."I say

(End Of Chapter 13)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? :D leave in the Reviews how this chapter is. So!**

Thanks Ladies and Gents! :D


	14. Chapter 14:We are the diffrence

**Hey everybody, here is Chapter 14! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Hotel **

**5:00 PM**

**-Papa was a rolling stone by The Temptations play-**

**-First screen shows The four US troops talking to each other in front of the hotel-**

**-Second screen shows Haley and Julie running on tredmills in the exrecise room-**

**-Third screen shows Humphrey scavenging meat from the kitchen and eating it-**

**-Fourth screen shows Kate doing laps around the Hotel-**

**-Fifth screen shows Lilly playing charades with Vanessa-**

**-Sixth Screen shows Charles aiming his Barret M98B on watchout-**

**-Seventh screen shows Liam laying down on the couch in the hotel room living room-**

**-Eighth screen shows Ryan cleaning his AK-74M-**

**-Final screen shows Colnel Alexei in his office writing a letter then messing up and gets up shouting very angry throwing his chair and shoving his table over-**

RYANS POV

"I sit on the bed polishing my AK-74M Rifle-

"I then see Liam peeking through"

"I look back down cleaning my gun"

"Hey Ryan..."He says

"Yeah?"I say

"Look man, im sorry for what I said earlier."He says

"You don't need to, im the one that was acting like a douche. I was just pissed at the time..."I say

"He smiles"

"Look man, your my brother. Since you are, I just expect more from you, I expect you to be higher than every one here. Alright?"He says

"Alright..."I say smiling back

"Where is everyone?"I ask

"Around the Hotel."He says

"When are we going to assault the Police Station?"I ask

"We need to assault other locations too, that are vital to the SMA, I was thinking we should hit a Political Prison Camp..."He says

"Whats that?"I ask

"Its were they are keeping the Mayor,Police Chief,Postal workers and maybe even The Canadian President..."He says

"Thats it?"I ask

"No, those are just examples. There are plenty more in those camps..."He says to me

"Any idea were there is one?"I ask

"They built one, on top of your soccer field..."He says to me

"Call everyone to the room"Liam says

"I walk out the room and walk into an elevator leading to the lobby where the PA system is"

"When I reach the first floor, I walk to the counter where the PA system is"

"Everyone get to the room..."I say through the microphone

-Song ends-

"Everyone starts walking in one by one"

"So I hope you all had a good break, because we are going to go through another engagement..."Liam says

"Huh?"everyone says

"Thats right... I said it, we are going to hit another SMA outpost..."Liam says

"So get your gear, and lets go. We leave now..."Liam says

"Where at?"The US troops ask

"A University most of us go to or went to..."Liam says

"Whats so important there?"Gerrard says

"A Politcal Prison Camp..."Liam says

"Alright, lets roll out..."John says

"We all run down flights of stairs with our guns, vests and other equipment"

"Everyone in the trucks now!"Liam shouts

LIAMS POV

"I then see Ryan and Charles jumping in the back of the truck with Gerrard driving the truck and Davis a passenger"

"Everyone else gets in the GAZ-335 Jeep"

"I hope on the 50 caliber KORD"

"Lets roll!"I shout

"What about us?"Humphrey asks poiting towards Lilly

"Julie will guard you guys in the jeep"I say to him

**Black Screen:Arrival to Jasper University**

LIAMS POV

"I want snipers on those rooftops!"I shout

"Gerrard,Davis,Hernandez,Whitefield! Your with me!"I shout

"Johnthan,Haley! I need you to give us overwatch from the rooftops..."I say

"Got you..."John says tapping Haley to go to the roof

"Everyone else! Your with me!"I shout

"Lets go!"Whitefield shouts

-Two MI-24 Hinds fly over-

"We run in the school heading towards the Soccer field"

"We run into a squad of SMA soldiers"

"Whitefield and Gerrard kill three of them"

"The last one takes cover blindfiring his weapon at us"

"He shouts in Korean"

"Tossing a flashbang!"Hernandez shouts tossing a M82 Flash Grenade

"The grenade explodes bliding the Korean SMA troop"

"I shoot him point blank in the head with my AN-94 Rifle"

"I look at his uniform, on the left arm he has the SMA Flags patch and on the right side he has a Unified Korea Flag"

"Lets go!"I shout

"We then run in the library"

"I then see a company of SMA troops"

"I see them getting up from chairs grabbing there weapons firing at us"

"Whitefield throws a stun grenade at them"

"All the SMA soldiers groan and are blinded"

"We all move in and we start firing at them, killing one soldier at a time"

"LIBRARY CLEAR!"I shout

"I look around the library and instead of University posters around, it is red posters with a black star with two daggers crossing inside and in big black text, it reads "Rebuilding Your Economy!" and "You asked for this invasion"

"We start moving towards the entry to the back of the school"

"I then see a big prison camp coverd by fences with barbwire, Guard towers with snipers in them, and I see multi-colored retangular cotainers, most likely supplies from cargo boats"

"I then see John and Haley picking off the guard tower security"

"I then see two SU-25 Frogfoot fighters and three SU-27 Flankers flying over the camp"

"I then see a BTR-90 Pull out of the base"

"Were so screwed..."I say

"The hell were not!"Gerrard shouts grabbing his SMAW RPG"

"He fires it at the BTR-90 destroying it"

"The Prisoners are heard cheering chanting "Freedom Fighters!"

"Go go go!"I shout

"We run into the entrance to the Prsion camp"

"Cover me!"Hernandez shouts running towards a SMA Bunker

"He throws a grenade inside running away killing everyone in the bunker"

"SMA troops fire there weapons at us"

"WE GOT THESE BITCHES LOCKED DOWN!"Davis shouts

"Two Canadian F-15's fly over dogfigthing SU-27 Flankers"

"Twelve more SMA troops come out of barracks firing there weapons"

"They all shout in different languages"

"I then see a prisoner taking down the SMA flag, and raising the Canadian Flag"

"I fire my AKS-74U at the soldiers killing six of them"

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS!"Ryan shouts raising his gun to the sky then killing more SMA troops

"Haley then fires a RPG at a barracks building killing everyone inside"

"John then fires a RPG at another barracks building killing everyone inside"

"I then run to the prison block were all the prisoners are"

"I reach the door"

"I bust the lock open by shooting it"

"GET OUT OF HERE! HURRY!"I shout at the prisoners

"GRAB A GUN AND WATCH YOUR ASS!"Ryan shouts

"Two WZ-9 Chinese Helicopters are seen coming in dropping SMA Troops into the camp"

"I then drop my AKS-74 and I pick up a QBZ-95B Chinese Assault Rifle"

"John fires a RPG at one of the choppers sending it flying out of the sky killing all the troops inside"

"I open fire at the troops that were dropped off"

"I see them firing there weapons at us grazing me"

"I take cover behind a supply crate"

"Motherfuckers got me pinned down! I cant do a goddamn thing!"I shout

"I got you brother!"Hernandez comes in firing his M16 at the SMA troops"

"He is then shoot multiple times in the leg, head and chest"

"HERNANDEZ!"Gerraard shouts

"Im still breathing!"Hernandez shouts

"I just widen my eyes and laugh of relief that he is still alive"

"HOLY SHIT! THOSE HELMENTS ACTUALLY WORK!"Whitefield shouts laughing

"KEVLAR BABY!"Hernandez shouts firing his weapon killing all the SMA troops

"PRISON CAMP CLEARED!"I shout

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS!"The Prisoners shout raising there guns

"MISSION COMPLETE! LETS ROLL OUT!"Ryan says

"WERE MOVING OUT!"Vanessa shouts

"We all run back towards the trucks"

"We all get inside and hurry back to the Hotel"

"We start parking"

"We run back to our room"

"NICE FUCKING JOB EVERYONE!"Liam shouts laughing

"Everyone cheers"

"Lets celebrate for a job well done, yeah?"Davis says

"Hell yeah!"Liam says

"Everyone cheers"

"I then see Ryan sit on the couch"

"I smile and sit next to him"

"Whats up man?"I say to Ryan

"He laughs"

"Whats up?"He says back

"Bro...I give you MAJOR props today...You did outstanding today..."I say to Ryan

"You did good today too man."He says smiling

"Sorry to ruin your bro time, but what time is it?"Charles asks

"It is..."I say pulling out my watch

"Time for you to get a watch buddy..."I say laughing

"Ha ha...Very funny"He says sarcastically

"Its 7:42 PM..."I say

"Alright..."Charles says

HUMPHREYS POV

-I wish it would rain by the Temptations plays-

"Hey, Lilly wants to talk to you upstairs..."Kate says nuzzling me

"Alright.."I smile at her nuzzling her back

"I walk up to the roof where Lilly is"

"Hey Humphrey..."Lilly says starring at the sky

"Hey Lilly..."I say

"What did you need?"I asked her

"Well, what do you really think about Garth being dead..."She asks me

"Well I think its sad, I never got to even meet him correctly... And it makes me feel bad that I never got to actually talk to him as a friend..."I say to Lilly

"What do you think about Kate?"She asks me

"She is the most beautiful wolf I have ever met in my life, with so much potential and is so kind and I love her so much for it..."I say to Lilly

"What do you think about me?"She asks

"Well, I think you are a fun, playful,pretty and very shy wolf...And I like you for who "You" are, not what anyone else says..."I say to her

"Well, you know what I think about you?"She says getting closer to me almost close to my nose

"I think you are a very handsome,playful,kind,caring and loving wolf..."She says rubbing noses with me closing her eyes

"Lilly..."I say

"She pushes me on the ground"

"Kate doesn't have to know about this..."Lilly says

"I get up"

"Lilly...Listen, I like you. But not in this way. I can't be with you. You are a nice girl, but I just cant be with you. I have Kate, and I could never cheat on her. I know you losing Garth is bad and im very sorry for your lose, but I can't cheat on Kate...I love her to much Lilly... Im sorry..."I say to her

"You know, im sorry too. I shouldn't have done that, I should have known better. Then to do that to you...Im sorry Humphrey..."Lilly says crying in my shoulder hugging me

"Its ok Lilly...Its ok..."I say hugging her rubbing her back

(End Of Chapter 14)

**OH NO! Humphrey and Lilly pairing maybeh? Lol find out and keep reading the story and find out! :D but anyway R&R and!**

****

Take care ladies and gents! :D


	15. Chapter 15:Colnel Alexeis Plan

**Hey everybody! Here is Chapter 15! **

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I stop hugging Lilly"

"Lilly...If you ever need to talk...Let me or Kate know, alright?"I say to her

"Alright..."She says letting go

"I start walking downstairs towards the room we are staying in"

"I am then approached by Kate"

"So what happended?"She asks

"Lilly...Shes.."I say

"Shes what?"Kate asks me to continue

"Shes in love with me..."I say

"What?!"Kate asks in disbelief

"She tried to mate with me, but I denied it and told her I was with you and I could never cheat on you..."I say

"Aww... I love you, Humphrey...""Kate says rubbing noses with me

"I love you too, Kate..."I say rubbing noses back with her

"I then hear a whistle then an explosion"

"The whole Hotel shakes"

"What the?"I say

"I then hear another whistle then an explosion"

LIAMS POV

"MOTARS! GET OUT OF THE HOTEL NOW!"Whitefield shouts

"GRAB YOUR EQUIPMENT AND MOVE YOUR ASSES!"I shout

"Everyone runs in and grabs there guns and other needs"

"Another explosion hits the top of the Hotel, sending rubble from the roof to the lobby"

"GET OUT! HURRY!"I shout

"Everyone starts running out"

"Whats going on?!"Humphrey asks

"Get out of the Hotel and watch your ass!"I shout at the wolves

"I then see Lilly running out from another room"

"HURRY!"I shout at her

"A chunk of metal pipe hits Colnel Johnathan in his back"

"AGH! GOD DAMN IT!"John shouts

"More explosions happen and more rubble comes falling on his stoamach"

"JOHN!"I shout

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! HURRY!"He shouts

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"I shout

"GO!"He shouts

"LETS GO KID!"Hernandez shouts pulling me

"About five seconds after leaving him, more chunks of rubble cover his whole body, killing him instantly"

"KEEP GOING!"Davis shouts

"I look up and see the Hotel roof collapse leaving the roof open for motars to enter"

"Just then a motar hits in the back of us"

"AGH! SON OF A BITCH!"I hear Vanessa shouting

"MY LEGS! I CANT MOVE THEM!"Vanessa shouts bleeding heavily

"The motars stop and I then see black wire ropes falling from the roof"

"Oh shit! SMA are reppeling in!"Whitefield shouts shooting his UMP-45 at some of them

"GET OUT OF HERE ILL COVER YOU GUYS!"Whitefield shouts

"I then see him getting shot but he keeps going"

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU COMMIE BASTARDS?!"He shouts firing his UMP-45 in one hand and his G17C Pistol in the other

"He is then shot in the head by a sniper, instantly killing him"

"WHITEFIELD!"Hernandez shouts

"SMA Troops land in the lobby"

"KEEP GOING!" I shout at everyone

CHARLES POV

"I run out to the back of the Hotel alleyway"

"I fire my QBZ-95 rifle at the SMA Troops in the alley

CHINESE SMA TROOP POV

"I land in the Hotel lobby holding my Type 88 LMG and MP433 Pistol"

"I hear gunshots in the alleyway of the Hotel"

"I open the exit door and I see a freedom fighter in front of my face"

"I punch him in the face and kick him in the rib cages"

"GET HIM SO I CAN TRACE HIM!"I shout in Chinese at my Russian and North Korean allies to contain him

"They tackle him and make him drop his gun"

"KEEP HIM S TILL"I shout in Chinese at them

"I grab my tracer knife"

"I stab him in the back with it and I push the trigger so the dart can enter his back"

"We let him get up and escape"

"I look at my GPS and a red dot appears on the screen showing were he is"

LIAMS POV

"I fire my AKS-74U at the SMA troops dropping in"

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"I shout at the other marines

"LETS GO!"Hernandez shouts

"I then see a SMA troop walk up to Vanessa's body and they execute her by shooting her head"

"We all hop in the Military jeep while Hernandez and me take Mine and Ryan's truck"

"Go to Jasper Wilderness Park..."I say to Hernzndez

**(One Drive Later)**

LIAMS POV

"We all get out of the trucks"

"DAMN IT!"I shout kicking the air

"We lost Whitefield,Vanessa and Johnathan..."I say

"So whats our next move?..."Charles asks

"We need to hurry the hell up and get that PEMPD..."I say

"But where are we going to hide?"Haley asks

"Here... We will set a camp up here...But deeper in the forest where they can't figure a damn clue where we are..."I say

"Lets move, they might have followed us here..."I say

RUSSIAN SMA SOLDIER POV

"Sir! Only three confirmed kills!"I say in the radio in Russian

"THREE?! I WANTED ALL FIFTEEN OF THEM DEAD! FIND THE OTHER ELEVEN AND KILL THEM!"Colnel Alexei shouts then the radio cuts off

"You heard him! Find them and kill them!"I shout

(End Of Chapter 15)

**So how did you guys like this Chapter? So do you think they can all live until European Union and United States forces reach Canada and North America? Find out! :D but anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks! :D**


	16. Chapter 16:Will the sorrow ever end?

**Hello everyone, this is Lost and Forever Damned reporting from his new home in Madrid, Spain. But anyway here is Chapter 16! **

**Enjoy! :D  
**

RYANS POV

"I look around the forest, and I see the hill where we had our first engagement and our engagement with the SMA fighter jet"

"So what now?"I ask Liam

"I don't know... But we need to leave quick kiddies and reuturn this box to The Pentagon for further instruction..."Davis says

"Alright. If you think we are prepared for this, then you give us the order, sir.."Liam says

"Alright..."Davis says

"Everyone take a break..."I hear Liam say

"Liam..."I say

"Whats up man?"Liam says to me

"I have seen some of these soldiers here before..."I say

"What the hell are you talking about man?"Liam says

"Well...It all started back at the club Julie,Terry,Charles and I use to go to a lot"I say

**(FLASHBACK)**

**Jasper, Canada**

**11:00 PM**

RYANS POV

"We arrive at a club with a flashing neon sign that says "A Taste of Paradise"

"We all get out of my car"

"Man, I am going to get soo fucking drunk tonight..."Terry says

"Im with you bud..."Charles says

"You boys do what you want, Ryan and me are going to dance our asses off tonight! Right baby?"Julie says to me

"I smile at her"

"Anything for you..."I say kissing her

"Can I get in on some of that?"Terry says

"Fuck you bro...Come on lets go..."I say

"We walk towards the entrance"

"Let me see some ID please..."The guard in a black suit says

"We all show him verryfying we are 21 and over"

"Have a good time ladie and gentlemen..."The guard says letting us through

(The song Pjanoo by Eric Prydz Instrumental , plays in the club)

"Come on Charles! Lets get our drunk on!"Terry shouts walking towards the bar with Charles

"Come on, lets go find somewhere to sit..."I say

"I start walking with her"

"I then bump into a European looking guy with sunglasses, long straight hair, and some facial hair. Talking on a cell phone"

"Sorry man..."I say to him

"It is alright..."He says in a Russian accent and continues talking on his phone

(The song ends)

**(End Of Flashback)**

RYANS POV

"And then I see him again at the Hotel..."I say

"Are you sure?"Liam asks

"Yeah, he looked exactly the same as I saw him in the club, only he had a SMA uniform on..."I say

"He was probably a spy.."Liam says

"Alright..."I say

"Hey man, I need to tell you something too..."Liam says

"Whats up man?"I say

"I give you props... Your doing great man..."Liam says smiling

"Thanks..."I say smiling back

"Im going to go see what everyone is up..."Liam says walking away

"I then hear a gunshot and I then see Liam's head spit blood out and he falls to his face"

"LIAM!"I shout

"I then hear SMA troops raiding the camp"

"RYAN! WE GOTTA LEAVE!"I hear Hernandez shout

"HELP ME!"I shout

"I then see Hernandez and Gerrad run over to me"

"WE NEED TO GO KID!"Hernandez shouts

"LETS GO!"Gerrad says pulling my arm

"He hands me a AK-101"

"GET TO THE FIGHT NOW!"Davis shouts at me

"I see everyone taking cover behind rocks and trees firing at SMA troops"

"COVER ME!"Charles shouts

"I fire my weapon at SMA troops running up the hill"

HUMPHREYS POV

"Lets go!"Kate shouts at me and Lilly

"I run with her towards the truck where we are safe"

"We need to stay put until we are safe..."Kate says

"Hold on..."Kate says

"I see her peep through the side of the truck"

"I hear a gunshot and I then see Kate fall to the ground"

"KATE!"Me and Lilly shout

"Kate! GET UP! GET UP KATE!"I shout

"Lilly starts breaking down"

"WAKE UP!"I shout

"What happendend?!"I hear Hernandez shout

"Oh shit!"He shouts

"Another gunshot is heard"

"Damn! TAKE COVER!"Hernandez shouts

"Kate! PLEASE GET UP!"I shout with tears in my eyes

HERNANDEZES POV

"I peep on the side of the truck"

"I see the sniper barrels flash giving away his spot"

"I grab my MK-11 Sniper and I aim at the weapon glare"

"I fire my sniper hitting the enemy sniper"

"SNIPERS DOWN!"I shout

"I then see everyone come out from cover walking towards the soldiers with there weapons firing at them"

"LEAVE HER HUMPHREY SHHES DEAD!"I shout

"NO!"He shouts mourning over Kates body

"LETS GO HUMPHREY!"Gerrad shouts

"WERE CLEAR!"Davis shouts

"EVERYONE IN THE TRUCKS NOW!"Ryan shouts

"Ryan and Davis hop in his truck and the rest of us hop in the Russian vehicle"

"We start driving deeper into Jasper"

"We reach a secluded place were the SMA is surely not to find us"

RYANS POV

"I jump out of the truck in tears"

"I breath heavily and angrily"

"How the hell did they find us?"I ask

"They must have followed us..."Haley says

"No, bullshit...This place would be the last place they would look..."I say

"We all remain quiet for a few minutes"

"I see Davis look at Charles"

"Lift up your shirt kid..."Davis says to Charles

"What?"Charles asks

"Do what the man tells you to do and lift up your fucking shirt kid..."Hernandez says

"I see Hernandez lift Charles shirt up reavling a stab wound on his back"

"Oh shit..."Davis says

"What is it?"Julie asks

"Its not a knife wound, its a tracer dart..."Davis says

"They tagged him with it, and now hes probably on every SMA Gps in the vicinity of Jasper..."Davis says

"Charles..."Julie says pulling out a pistol from her back pocket pointing it at his head

"YOU KILLED LIAM!"Julie shouts

"We all hold her back and grab the gun from her hand"

"Its not his fault!"Hernandez shouts

"What are we going to do?"I ask

"Ryan..."Charles says

"I look at him"

"Go get me some weapons..."He says

"I walk over to him"

"We can't just pull it out of him?"I ask

"With what?"Davis asks

"Get me some weapons..."Charles says

"I don't want to leave you here man..."I say

"Just give me some guns, they could be here any minute..."Charles says

"We need to leave now..."Hernandez says

"I walk to the back of my truck and I grab a AK-74M, A Equipment vest, a MP433 Pistol and some medical supplies"

"I hand it all to him..."

"Go save our country man..."Charles says smiling

"Alright..."I say smiling

"We all get back in the truck"

"We drive off"

"I look out the small window from the military jeep"

"Julie looks back and rubs my back comforitng me"

(End Of Chapter 16)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? This story is almost complete. :D After this story, I have no idea what im going to start next, lol. But Anyway R&R and! **

**Thanks! :D**


	17. Chapter 17:The Final Engagement

**Hello everybody! This is it! The final engagemnt between The Freedom Fighters and The SMA, will they achieve there goal and help the Marines find there EMP Device? And will the European Union and US Forces arrive sooner than planned?And what will happen between Lilly and Humphrey's friendship now? Knowing that both of there mates are dead. Find out now! :D **

**But anyways. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**So Enjoy! :D**

**Jasper Wilderness**

**1:00 AM**

RYANS POV

"We are now back in Jasper Wilderness, planning how we are going to raid the police station"

"Im sorry for your loss baby..."Julie says hugging me

"Its alright babe..."I say kissing her forhead

HUMPHREYS POV

"I sit in front of a lake, thinking about these past few horrible and depressing days"

"Humphrey..."I hear Lilly call

"Yeah?"I ask

"Im so sorry about Kate..."She says hugging me

"Thank you for your concern..."I say to her

"Lilly...I need to tell you something..."I say

"Yeah?"She replies

"I feel this bond with you. Like this warm fuzzy feeling in my heart. Ever since we were pups, I don't know why, but as a pup, when I first saw you. I thought you were one of the most beautiful wolves I have ever seen, and then I met Kate. She was the most beautiful to me at the time...But now that shes gone, I only see one beautiful wolf...And its you...Lilly, im in love with you...Although Kate will never leave my heart...I just see something in you that makes me all fuzzy. Garth was a lucky wolf to have you. I love you Lilly..."I say to her

"I see her tear up"

"I love you too, Humphrey..."She says kissing and rubbing noses with me

"I return the kiss"

"I wont let anyone hurt you, Lilly..."I say to her

"She smiles and kisses me"

"She then nuzzles me and hugs me tightly"

"Its almost over..."I say to her

"Once the humans are finished... Were finished with them, and we can return to Jasper and raise a family, and we can forget all of the pain we sufferd here..."I say to Lilly hugging her and nuzzling her back

"Ok..."She says smiling and continues nuzzling me

KEVIN GERRADS POV

"So we split up into two groups and we look for the device, we will flank the SMA from behind were they will least find us. And one of us needs to take point and make sure nothing is in our way..."I say to the rebellion kids

"Whats a flank?"Vanessa asks

"Whats taking point?"Ryan asks

"Davis and Hernandez facepalm them selves"

"I need a drink..."I say sighing heavily

**Police Station**

**11:00 AM**

**-Charles Returns to help in this final engagement against The SMA**

RYANS POV

"Everyone is line up in back of Davis ready to breach the Police Station"

"Alright, like I said. This place is going to be HEAVILY guarded, so watch yourselves on every angle. Do not hesitate to kill a soldier that looks like he is better trained..."Gerrad says

"Alright..."Everyone says

"Where are Humphrey and Lilly?"I ask

"They are in the jeep"Gerrad says

"Alright..."I say

"Alright...1...2...3!"Davis shouts kicking the door open and starts firing his weapon at soldiers alerted by the sound

"The SMA soldiers shout firing there weapons at us"

"RYAN!,CHARLES! GO LOOK FOR THE BOX!"Davis shouts firing his M16A3 at the soldiers

"Alright!"I shout

"Me and Charles start running up stairs towards the computer room"

"I hear and see four Russian and Unified Korean soldiers shouting running to cover with there weapons"

"Charles fires Whitefield's UMP-45 at the SMA troops"

"I start firing Liam's AKS-74U"

"We kill them instantly"

"Move up!"I shout

"We start running towards the computer room which is on the top floor"

"I hear and see three Chinese and Cuban SMA troops running towards us taking cover behind walls in the hallway"

"LETS FUCKING DO THIS!"Charles shouts tossing a grenade across the hallway firing at the SMA troops behind cover

"The grenade kills all three of them"

"Lets fucking go!"Charles shouts

"We start running across the hallway"

"I look down from the balcony and I see Haley and Gerrad advancing towards there given location which is the evidence room"

"I then see Hernandez getting hit multiple times in the head and body"

DAVIS'S POV

"HERNANDEZ!"I shout

"I drag him towards me"

"He spills blood as I drag him across"

"I can't...I can't feel anything anymore..."Hernandez says to me coughing up blood

"YOULL MAKE IT!"I shout blindfiring my weapon at the SMA troops killing some

"No I wont...Im hit pretty bad man..."Hernandez says

"YES YOU WILL!"I shout aiming my weapon at The SMA troops opening fire at them

"LISTEN!"Hernandez shouts

"I look at him"

"Were going to win this war...Right?"Hernandez asks

"Yes we will, we are the number one country in the world brother..."I say to Hernandez

"Good..."He says luaghing a little then he passes away shortly after of blood loss

"AGHH! HE WAS JUST A FUCKING KID!"I shout getting up from cover killing multiple SMA troops

RYANS POV

"We enter the computer room, and we see five SMA troops in there"

"I open fire killing two"

"Charles opens fire killing the rest"

"Start looking!"I shout

"WE GOTTA HURRY THE FUCK UP! OUR EXTRACTION IS GOING TO BE HERE AT TWO PM!"Gerrad shouts

"WELL GET IT ON TIME!"Davis shouts

"I look at the clock and the it is already 1:23 PM"

"Hurry the fuck up!"I shout

"Im trying man!"Charles shouts looking through suitcases and couches"

"Dude, were looking for a vital piece of military equitment, not your fucking porn stash..."I say to him

"I FOUND IT!"I shout laughing

"I look at it and its the same description like on Davis's phone"

"LETS FUCKING GO!"I shout

"Just then a BTR-90 breaks the wall down firing its 30mm Cannon"

"SHIT STAY DOWN!"Davis shouts

"Just then two rockets strike the sides of the tank, destroying it"

"I then see Gerrad and Haley dropping there RPG's"

COLNEL ALEXEIS POV

"SIR! ITS THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS! THERE HERE!"A Russian SMA troop shouts at me

"YOU THINK I DONT HEAR THE FUCKING GUNSHOTS!?"I shout grabbing my AK-74M w/PKA.3.4 Sight and a fore grip

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"I shout

RYANS POV

"I see the Colnel of the SMA Battalion leaving the Police Chiefs office"

"HEY! ITS THE COLNEL!"I shout

"GO AFTER HIM!"Gerrad shouts at me

"I run upstairs handing Charles the EMP device to give to Davis"

COLNEL ALEXEIS POV

"I start running towards the stair case"

"I am then ambushed by one of the Freedom fighters"

"He strikes me in the face"

RYANS POV

"I then see the Colnel getting up "

"He sweeps my leg, making me fall to the floor"

"He shouts a battle cry and launches his knife to my face, but I dodge it rolling out of its way"

"He stabs the floor"

"I then kick him in the face"

"I start punching him multiple times until he starts leaking blood from his face"

"I then pull my pistol out and I point it at his head"

"He looks up and me"

"You fucked with the wrong family..."I say before shooting him in the head

"I run towards Davis and Gerrad"

"Did you get the box?"I ask

"Yeah! We just need to wait for our evac... And we are one step ahead of the SMA!"Davis shouts firing his weapon

"I look at the clock and it reads 1:50 PM"

"WERE CLEAR!"Gerrad shouts

"We all head to the Helipad on top of the station"

"A UH-1Y US Helicopter comes flying in"

"It lands on the helipad"

"Are you sure you don't need a ride back to Free America kid?"Davis asks

"I then see Gerrad in the backround giving the EMP device to the pilot of the helicopter"

"No, sir, we can't... We need to stay and fight...Because its easier now..."

(Ryan is now talking to at least twenty two more other people who are willing to join The Freedom Fighters)

RYANS POV

"Alright, now I called you all here because I need to tell you something very important...Now I know what you all are thinking. Why the hell are we here, when we should be in our homes doing other things. Well I am here to say. We are no longer the Canadian Government, We are now SMA Controlled. I know its hard to believe, but its the way it is now. But while on the way here. I was listening to the news. And they said Armed Forces from The US should be here in a few days, but I was thinking. Why not make there jobs easier once they get here? Why not fight them here? I know I may sound crazy, but think about it. We are fighting for our families,homes,lives and most importantly, our freedom. So I ask you, lets fight the SMA and gain our countries freedom back..."I say to everyone in the crowd

(Ryan is now seen fighting in the city of Alberta)

RYANS POV

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS!"I shout

"US Air Force F/A-18 Superhornets fly over destroying SMA SU-35's and SU-25's"

"Five US AH-1Z Vipers fly over firing there rockets at SMA tanks and crowds"

"Hundreds of American and European Union C-130 troop transport planes are seen drooping troops into the battle fo Alberta"

"The Canadian,European Union and US flag are seen being raised by all the armed forces helping in the battle"

"The SMA forces are seen being killed and retreating and explosions are hitting right next to them"

"FREEDOM!"I shout

(End)

(Epilouge)

**Black Screen:In the year 2012 The SMA-Euro/American war, had ended in a bloody mess and many had sacraficed themselves in the end of the war...Leading to a US/European/Canadian Victory.**

**-The Battle of Alberta was won by the European,US and Freedom Fighter Forces**

**-A few days later, The Battle of The Hover Dam occurred, resulting in US/European victory, this battle was a very important roll in the war...**

**-A few weeks later, The Battle OF San Franciso occurred, resulting in a US/European win, the Golden Gate bridge and San Franciso bridge played a big roll in getting supplies across from each other by jeeps and cars.**

**-A few months later, The Russian Federation had pulled all SMA troops out of The US,Canada and South America. Realizing who they were supporting and the stupid reason they did it for. They assisted The United States and The European Union, signing a treaty with both factions to help in the war...Prooved a BIG help in the war...**

**-A few days later after The treaty was signed, The Chinese and Korean were blind, and The Russian Federation and European Union had invaded both countries in a swift move. **

**-The Russian Federation and European Union had quickly taken over Shanghai and Bejing. Both major cities and vantage points to China...**

**-The Cuban side of the SMA were also blind, leaving there country open for invasion, The United States had pulled an invasion on Cuba, taking Havana. A big vantage point to the Cubans...**

**-Same with The Chinese and Cubans, The Unified Korean Republic was also blind, and left open for invasion, The Russian Federation and European Union had swiftly taken over the country, they toke both vantage points to the Koreans, Pyongyang and Seoul. Both vantage points to the Korean Republic...**

**-The Countries Of God Faction had lost very quickly during World War III, The United States and European Armies defeating them very quickly allowing more US troops to be poured into Canada and The US homeland...**

**-Being trapped in The United States, The remaining SMA, were defeated, resulting in a new order in the world...**

**-Thus The Global States Of America and Europe were formed...**

**-Russia had offically been made a member of the European Union.. For there honor and massive help in the war, and also rewarded for turning on there allies and helping the US/Euro armies.**

**-The World now finally saw peace and stability.**

**-Now for news on our Freedom Fighter friends...**

**-Julie and Ryan now live together, in Los Angeles, California. Ryan was also given the Medal of Honor, by the US President himself... And Ryan also plays for the Soccer team in LA. He is also top scorer for the team.**

**-Charles had shortly after the war. Joined the Global States Army...**

**-Lilly and Humphrey, are now raising Hers and Garth's pups and are Julies and Ryans pets... Not knowing who the pups real Dad is, Humphrey raises them as if they were his own...There names are Lillian and Joseph...**

**-Haley lived in the same province as Julie and Ryan do, she now works at the club "A Taste Of Paradise" as a bartender...**

**-Davis and Gerrad were also given The Medal Of Honor, and are now retired, living in the same province as Ryan and Julie... And are owners of there own gunshop, known as "Davis's and Gerrad's House Of Firepower".**

**-Liam,Terry,Vanessa,Colnel Johnathan,Christian Hernandez and Geroge Whitefield. Are never forgotten for there sacrafice and bravery. And are national heroes to both Canada and The United States...**

**-In The End of the war, The SMA dissolved and The conflict World War III toke more than 3 billion lives, Soldier and Civillian. **

**-My name is Ryan Jones Harvery, and this is my story, on World War III and my experience of it...**

**(Epilouge)**

RYANS POV

**Ryans House**

**3:00 PM**

**Ryan's Backyard**

"Its a sunny day here in Los Angeles"

"I throw a tennis ball for Humphrey to get"

"He returns with it"

"Lillian...Stop doing that!"Lilly says giggling at Lilliian who is sticking her face in the ground

"Sorry Mom..."She says

"Its alright..."She says

"Is Joseph awake?"Humphrey asks Lilly nuzzling her

"No, hes been asleep all day...He must be really tired from earlier..."

Radio:Hello Los Angeles! Back from occupation I see? Good! Cause I got some good songs coming your way. From your man Johnny here... in just a second, this one is an old classic from 1949...Enjoy! Ladies and Gentlemen...

-Bless You by Delta Rae plays from the radio-

"This song makes me wanna dance..."Julie says

"Good ol 40's huh?"I say laughing

"Me and Julie start slow dancing"

"Humphrey and Lilly start dancing too"

"And So does Lillian"

(END!)

**WOW! What a story huh? This was probably by far the most favorite chapter I wrote. I really hoped you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it... :P Now I gotta figure out what story is next... And if you notice. I do not like the whole HumphreyXKate pairing. I was never really a fan of that pairing ever since the movie. Lol, I always thought Lilly would fit Humphrey...I mean come on for a wolf, Lilly is actually beautiful... xD I was always a fan of The HumphreyXLilly pairing...But until my next story, R&R and! **

**Thanks for reading ladies and gentlemen! :D**


	18. Extra Chapter:Lives after the war

**Hey everybody! Here is The Epilogue continued! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Los Angeles, California**

**11:00 PM**

HUMPHREYS POV

"YES RYAN! YES!"I hear Julie shout in pleasure from outside in our den that Ryan and Gerrad built for Lilly,Joseph,Lillian and me

"Can they ever keep it down when they have sex? There going to wake up the Pups..."I ask Lilly looking back at Joseph and Lillian who are sleeping

"I guess not..."Lilly says sighing blowing her tuft of hair covering her eye and it falls back

"Can I ever see your beautiful eyes?"I ask pushing her hair back with my mouth

"She giggles and blushes"

"There, your eyes are so beautiful..."I say smiling

"She smiles and nuzzles me"

"I nuzzle her back"

"She pushes me over and gets on top of me"

"I think your crazy..."She says poking my nose with her claw giggling

"I think your sexy..."I say winking and smiling

"You are such a prettywolf you know that?"She says giggling kissing me

"I know..."I say smiling returning the kiss

CHARLES POV

**Colombia, Bogota **

**1:11 AM**

"I walk through the streets of Colombia with my M240B w/Red dot sight and foregrip, fighting off old SMA Terrorist Supporters"

"So I don't get it, why were they against us in World War III?"My squad mate Private Daniel Sanchez asks

"The SMA paid them to fight off Brazilian and Argentine advancements into Mexico and Panama..."I say

"Just Colombia?"He asks

"No, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru and Uruguay were fending off the Argentine and Brazilian armies..."I say

"Why were Brazil and Argentina so important?"He asked

"Dude? Do you realize how many Brazilians are fit for Military service? At least over 53 million... And Argentina. Well, they have a big army once all of those reserves come into service..."I say

"Why did they help?"Daniel asks as we walk the streets

"They've been our allies since World War II"I say

"Oh.."He says pulling out his M1911 and toys with it"

"I wonder what my friends back home are doing..."I say to myself

HALEYS POV

**Jasper, Canada**

**12:42 AM**

-Im Coming Home Part II by Skylar Grey plays-

"I grab a rag and I clean the bar thinking about Terry"

"I start crying thinking about how I lost the love of my life"

"Whats wrong?"My co-worker Jenny asks me

"Oh, its nothing... Just thinking about a lost loved one...Is all."I say

"Want to talk about it?"She asks

"No, its ok im fine, thanks for the concern, though..."I say wiping the table

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk. Im here for you sister..."Jenny tells me

"Ok..."I say

"Excuse me...I am looking for a worker named Haley..."I hear a familiar voice ask Jenny about me

"Umm, I am her, who needs to know?"I see a man with a black hoodie over his head, dark blue jeans, a grey shirt, and white shoes

"He walks up to the counter"

"Someone who has been missing in your life..."He says revealing his face

"Terry!?"I shout tackling him

"Everyone looks"

"Easy there..."He says laughing

"I thought you were dead!"I shout at him

"Well, I thought I was too..."He says smiling me and kissing me

"I return it and smile"

"But what happended? Why didn't you come back to fight with us?"I ask

"Well, long story short... I was actually taken by the SMA, until the war ended. They let all captured citizens go by force..."He says

"I let him get up and I get up to"

"How did they get you?"I ask

"I remember waking up after I was shot, probably a few hours later. I don't know. But anyway. I woke up and I found my gun in the field (AK-74M) and so I grab it and I unload it, and it had no bullets. So basically I was screwed if the SMA found me. So they did, and toke me to a Concentration Camp they built on our school. And after the war ended, the US and European Forces let us go by raiding the camps... So I tried my best to find you guys after the war...And here I found you..."He says

"What about everyone else?"he asks

"Liam,Vanessa,Kate and Garth are dead..."I say

"Liam?! Oh shit! How did Ryan take it?"He asks

"He took it hard... But after his brother died, Ryan was a dangerous person after..."I say

"Where is he now?"he asks

"Los Angeles, California..."I say

"Oh, does he live with Julie?"he asks

"Yeah..."I say

"Well all that matters is, that I am here with you..."He says smiling kissing me

"I return the kiss and smile"

"I love you, Terry..."I say

"I love you too, Haley..."He says

-Song ends-

GERRADS POV

**Los Angeles, California**

**12:10 AM**

**Gerrads Apartment**

"I sit on my couch watching the news"

"The Russian Federation's participation in the European Union has caused controversy through Europe about the boundries between Asia and Europe-"The reporter says before I change the channel

"The Global States Armed Forces, in Colombia, have reached a breaking point-"The reporter says before I change the channel

"I turn the TV off and I grab my Great-Grandfathers Colt M1911 pistol from World War II"

"I hold it and extract the magazine from the gun looking at the bullets, I put it back in"

"I then hear a knock at my door"

"I walk up and put the gun on the table"

"I open the door"

"I see Davis and his wife"

"Davis..."I say

"Kevin..."He says

"What brings you here this late?"I ask

"We just wanted to visit..."He says

"And we had our older son watch the little ones while they sleep..."Flora, Davis's wife says to me

"Come on in..."I say

RYANS POV

**Los Angeles, California**

**Ryans house**

**11:00 AM**

"I start getting up and putting my clothes on"

"I walk outside to the back"

"I grab a few slabs of meat and and I put it in a bowl for Humphrey and Lilly and there pups"

"I put it in front of there homemade den"

"I start having flashbacks of Liam's death"

"Oh well. Life is life, things happen for a reason... And we all lose loved ones, once in our lifetimes..."I say in my mind

"So live life as if it were your last, because... You never know when your time is..."I say in my mind

(End Of Extra chapter)

**This story is probably my most favorite writing. I really enjoyed writing this for everyone on this site to also enjoy! :D **

**But for now R&R and!**

**Thanks for reading eveybody! :D**


	19. Chapter 19:Outtake Number 1

**Hey everybody! I have a question for you all before I start. My story Humphrey's Parents was recently on a community called "Reportable Offense". And this community tries to take down stories for offense in some ways that are unknown to me. The thing that aggravates me is that I would never offend anyone! EVER! I am a gentle person, I am a fun person, I am very nice. And I don't see ANYTHING wrong with this story. Other then my bad grammar which I understand. And I am currently working on my English to make my stories even better! But the thing is, nobody is perfect at writing stories. So them trying to get rid of other peoples story plus mine is pretty aggravating don't you think? We work so hard on writing these yet. People want to get rid of them. Now I ask. You the reader. What should I do? Should I worry? Or should I not worry? I am still somewhat new to the site and I have no idea what to do. I have recently talked to a friend. But I want to get a little more answers from you guys. But other then this. Lets start Red In The Wilderness Outtake one! **

**Enjoy! **

**Black Screen:Outtake Number 1. **

**Lilly's Death...**

**Location:Jasper Park Wilderness**

**Description:Aftermath of SMA bombings**

LIAMS POV

"Do not worry Li-"I say before being interrupted by Lilly

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHUT UP, LIAM! LAST TIME YOU SAID DONT WORRY, LOOK WHAT HAPPENDED! GARTH! IS DEAD! NOW MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! WHOS NEXT! WHO IS NEXT!?"Lilly shouts

"WHOS NEXT! WHO!?"Lilly shouts

"I then see a beam of light aiming at Lilly's head"

"LILLY DUCK!"I shout

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT-"She shouts before being shot In the head by a SMA sniper

"LILLY!"Humphrey and Kate shout

"SHIT! SNIPER!"Ryan shouts

"IN THE TREES IN THE TREES!" Charles shouts

"I see the snipers laser pointing at us"

"TAKE COVER!"I shout

"Everyone ducks behind a rock"

"LILLY!"Kate shouts shaking her sister

"GET UP!"She shouts crying

"I run over to her"

"The sniper shoots at me, but hits the floor behind me"

"KATE! SHES GONE!"I shout

"NO SHES NOT!"Humphrey shouts in tears

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"I shout at the wolves

"NO!"Kate shouts crying

"SHIT! CHARLES GIVE SUPRESS THAT MOTHEFUCKER!"I shout

"ALRIGHT!"He shouts firing his AK-74M at the sniper

"LOOK!"I shout

"The bullet hit her clear in the brain! SHES DEAD!"I shout

"We need to leave..."I say

"I run out the den and take cover behind a rock"

KATES POV

"I hear a gunshot"

"I then hear a explosion"

"GOT THAT BTICH!"Ryan shouts

"I look down at Lilly's dead body"

"I love you sister..."I say kissing her crying

"Im so sorry, Kate..."Humphrey says hugging me and kissing me

"I cry in his shoulder"

"He starts crying more"

"We need to go..."He says with tears rushing down his face

"Alright..."I say

"We walk out the den"

HUMPHREYS POV

"Im so sorry this happened..."I say

"Its my fault...I killed Garth...I killed Lilly...I brought us in this mess..."Kate says with tears rushing down her face

"Its not your fault..."I say hugging her and supporting her

"She sobs in my shoulder"

"We walk in the jeep"

"Its ok..Shh shhh..."I say with tears in my eyes

"Liam looks at us with a sorry look on his face"

"Its alright man..."I say

"Its alright..."I say

(End Of Outtake)

**So how did you guys like that? :D The reason I didn't put this in the story. Is because, I didn't want there to be to many deaths in a few chapters, so I thought I would lower the deathcount until later. And I changed Kate to be the deceased female wolf...I have nothing against Kate. I just thought Humphrey and Lilly would be a good couple... But anyway... Leave your answers in the reviews or review the story if you don't have anything to say. **

**Thanks everybody! :D**


End file.
